Depths caught on fire
by freedomsblood1
Summary: Starting at Mirai Trunks arrival I try to give the unspoken thoughts a sound. As Goku passes from his heartdesease, things develop differently, impacting everyones destiny- especially Vegeta's and Bulma's as the hope of the world is on their shoulders. But of course, everyone has their ulterior motives and dark secrets. Partially Alt. Storyline. New chap 5: Tables turn part 1
1. Prologue: The awakening

Hello everyone :) This is the first fanfiction that I ever wrote in english, so please go easy on me.

As most of you, I am really occupied with Vegetas and Bulmas relationship and ofc I had to have my own ideas and thoughts about it. And well, the following is the major result of it :) It starts right after the first appearance of Mirai Trunks, but as he has showed up, things develop in a completely different direction.

It'll be a slow paced ff, much drama and pain (what can I say, I'm a girl after all...), yet im deeply into showing my characters personalities in a realistic (?!) and detailed way. So this is probably a very specific kind and may not suit all tastes.

Also it's rated for graphic descriptions, violent scenes, much swearing, angst/psychological and later sexual content  


I may also add that I'm refering to the storyline of Dragon Ball Z, but I also changed many details so it fits my own story. Therefore don't get confused, it'll get explained.

DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball Z and every mentioned character isn't of my posession and belong to the original owner.

Ps: When it starts to get tensed you may wanna listen to this fabulous theme song, suits superb!

watch?v=M954D_jyJbQ

* * *

_And sometimes,_

_Grey turns into red,_

_and even though its haunting,_

_she loves the fierce._

_Going further,_

_So much more,_

_consuming her,_

_what a capture._

_And when the end approaches_

_she wont step aback_

_rapture, tear, burst_

_until the gap is finally_ _closed._

It was one of those hideous days when Bulma finally convinced herself to leave her bed and get ready for the day.

She could see the clouds crowding at the sky, nearly as if they were trying to prepare and hurry away from what future was holding for all of the beings on earth. So much darkness, no light reaching her eyesight. The wind scudding the last leaves that autumn had left. A small breeze, then everything stood still again.

Silence.

It had been this way since the day the silverhaired boy had visited them that the nervousness spread around like a winters disease. Nobody talked about it, but everyone knew. So it kept lingering, eating its way inside through hopes and feelings, leaving Bulma in despair and creating her wish for a straight blackout.

It wasn't like they hadn't been through this before. She remembered exactly what she felt like when Piccolo told her about Gokus death and predicted the arrival of the other 2 Sayians. Those vicious creatures from a far away planet that wouldn't bother to liquidate whole populations. A might that a human cant grasp, energy that she'd never gather how it could be brought to being. Despite some physical similarities, was there evntually anything at all Sayians and Humans have in common at all? And even if so, was there any hopes to what was going to happen in 3 years?

'Ouch..'

Bulma rubbed her forhead and carefully tried to pull her slippers closer with her toes. Feeling the bedsheet folding beneath her weight, Bulma jumped off and sliped straight into the comfortabless.

The cruel circles of thoughts caused her more and more problems these days.  
After all she did what she can do, didn't she?

*Knock Knock*

'Honey, are you awake?' , Mrs. Briefs asked with the liquescent voice of hers. 'Yeah Mom, I am. Don't wait for me, just go ahead and have breakfast. I'll be in the research lab asap', she quickly replied and took off the silky white nighdress she loved to wear ever since..

_yeah, since when again?_

'You know, theres one more th-'

Before she was able to finish the sentence Bulma had already rushed down the corridor her mother had just passed. The clacking of her heels echoed in the big modern building as she finally entered the research lab and sat down in front of her main pc.  
Large LED-lights appeared as the connected devices ushered to load.  
Bulma's fingers quickly hewed over the keyboard, entering a few Codes into the CMD just to open the file of her last big project- 'Gravity Room 3.05'. It was a revised GR she had designed and implemeted to fit more of Vegeta's needs as he usualy tended to ether detroy the bots or rail at its weaknesses. This time, Bulma would give it all and create one that should keep him convenient.  
The question was neverthless if that was for _everyones_ benefit or not.

As she looked over the groundplan that was displayed in thin green lines on the huge screen, she noticed the flash of the red emergency button.

'What now..'  
Bulma took a second and sighed, quickly cropping a petite headset of her own invention on her head. She was expecting another load of destroyed bots and a bunch of familiar issues, so there wasn't exactly anything to look foward too.  
Having that thought, she slid her hand over the huge keyboard, pushing the blinking button.

An imediate picure of the current GR was shown on the screen, replacing the green outlines.

Internally prepared for the usual quarrel, it dumbfounded her to see Vegeta training in his regular schedule. The bluhair sat back, eyeing the scene in confusion.  
There was just the usual picture of the blackhaired Sayian fighting the gravity while nearly perspiring to his insides. He was doing push-ups, face down.

'What on..did he activate it accidently?', she grumbled, her bad mood accelerating.

Bulma could already hear her own mouth giving off some insults, but as she observed his ardous movements, a strange uncomfortable feeling crawled up her back. After all, Vegeta was no ally, he was in fact not even facing them on a neutral level. Therefor, even if he was peaceful at times, there was not enough trust established to support the idea of Vegeta saving humanity.

It was insane anyways. That guy had come to purge the planet and now the hope of 7 billion people was lieying on the shoulder of that unknown Sayian.  
If he'd help at all that is.

But without Goku around, what choice did they have?

'What's the use of this? Get off that screen at once!'  
Bulma tried to grasp a clear thought when she heard the angry voice, but Vegeta was quicker.  
'You show up here and have nothing to say? Leave me alone damn nag!'

His hand boosted upwards and was directed towards the screen as a pure little lightball showed up in front of it, dancing and shaking in delight. Bulma's eyes widened as she felt her blood rushing through her veigns. She focused on the threatening electric thunderbolts that originated from his hand, unable to help herself.

'WHO THE HELL DO U THINK YOU ARE THAT YOU FACE THE SCREEN WITH THAT!'

The lightball made a loud #_PUFFF#_ and vanished as Vegeta startled and stepped backwards, just about to forget the enormous gravity he coped with in the room. Bulma was barely able to control herself, it wasn't his ingratitude or that ugly smirk he tended to show off, but the sheer ignorant attitude this guy 'emitted'- not only towards her, but to every being! Bulma felt like going crazy, every tiny issue was stuck in her head and this guy added nothing but crap to her life.

'LISTEN Vegeta the whole brains, sweat and tears of my family's buisness is in this Gravity Room and at which point did YOU ever demonstrate consideration?! The only thing you have in your head is your own pride, your own good- you're pathetic! So dont make me come down there and make up for what your mother forgot to teach you!'

Vegetas muscles relaxed a bit and found back to a comfortable level. He put forth his left arm and shot a small windblast towards the keyboard, precisely squeezing the 'turn-Off' -button. Bulma watched the baffling action, trying not to disclose her inner tumult.  
It was a horribly fascinating view-those shivering waves that became visible under the heavy, red force of the gravity, struggling to not be squashed the same second they were created.

It once again came to Bulma's mind what immense vigor she had to face.

The gravity reduced to its normal level, causing the sirens and the red light to shut down. Additionally, the agility engines that Bulma had designed to train Vegeta's reflexes slowly dropped down, gathering at the operational headquater.  
There was no sound for a moment, just fading dust to be seen.

Bulma's eyes registered the events, but her main attention was drawn to the smirk on the Sayian's face.  
It caused a certain disgusting mixture to seethe inside her. Anger, fear, tension, all wrapped up in each other and the bluehair went mad at the fact that she couldn't disband it and stick to just one.  
Meanwhile, Vegeta sneered at her hesitation, rising his ki.

'Come down then stupid woman.'

She felt like she had swallowed a brick that was about to break through her stomach. The sadism in his eyes had widened, he must've sensed her fear, enjoying it more than anyone she ever knew.

That guy was just wicked, there was no doubt left he'd just blow up the planet if he felt like it. She wasn't even asking for any kind of security guarantee, but to play this big just made her sick.  
In spite the angst, this time, there wouldn't be a pull-back.

Having her mind made up, Bulma paused the transmission, took off her white doctors coat and turned towards the doors.

What happened now was inevitable anyways. If not now, she knew he'll do it in 3 years. Or someone else will. Whats the point of all this, working, fearing, continuing. She couldn't supress the anguish deep down inside, knowing exactly he could smash her with just one shot -but what other option was there to pick? She couldn't throw him out knowing she needed him to help, couldn't concentrate on her life duties; all these stupid circumstances drove her nuts.

As her thoughts started to circulate again, Bulma became aware she had already reached the white gateway door with the red line in its midst.  
She slowed down, eying the GR from the windows before witnessing a cold breeze. Her head turned with her eyes debarking right in the taunting expression of Vegeta, causing Vulma to scoff in surprise.

'Let. Me. Out' ,she whispered frantically as Vegeta purposly crossed his arms to block her.

'Is. That .so. What are you gonna do about it? Scare me with that powerlevel of yours? What is it? 2? Maybe 2.5?'

He could barely get a grip on himself and bursted in a massive laughter, enjoying the anger in her face, but loving the plain fear he could tell from her body shaking. He smelled the sweat running down her temple, heard her teeth gritting, felt the light hair on her skin uprising.

There was no way to explain how much he adored this.

‚Get out of my way Vegeta!', she snaped, reaching towards his armor. ‚Or else what?', he aspirated, not moving one bit after Bulma had already pushed with all she had. It was impossible, he appeared to be a solid wall- mentally and physically.

‚Stop this Vegeta, what are you, a kid? Are we seriously gonna play this game now-?!'

Before Bulma was able to finish her sentence the lightness of a breeze surrounded her neck. Everything twisted and turned, the white doors went upwards, mashing up with the shadows of the large corridor that lied behind her and again lighting up with what she thought was reflections from the windows.

A heartbeat, then the pain reached her.

‚Ah..'

Her voice faded in a helpless try to say his name, but ended in a sore groan. There was no clear up and down, everything blured so badly and her lungs ached from the immense impact that was exerted on her. Bulma instinctively tried to grab her own throat, but she couldn't and it mercilessly made her panic. No air was passing by, the burn started to enflame her insides, she would choke for sure.

‚NO!'

She grabbed Vegetas hand that sat tight around her neck, squeezing the little bits of air that was left out of her. Slowly Bulma became aware of what has happened just now and the panic migrated in the backgorund as her anger lit up again. With tears running down her cheeks, she faced the Sayajin that had recklessly forced her down, choking her, enjoying the scene.

Her fingers digged into the flesh of his hand, not holding back anymore, feeling the warmth of his thick skin as it was forcefully being tugged by her nails.

‚You..lame..excuse..of a being, let go or..'

‚Or what woman? It's not like you would ever explain'

He smirked again at her, kneeling next to her body while holding her down with just his left hand.

‚You are nothing more than one of these big mouths. Female or not, I couldn't care less. I am the prince of all Sayians and if that's too hard for you to grasp woman, then maybe your intelligence level was overestimated.'

She starred at him, consuming him with her eyes.

‚Is that it? A prince of an ..extinct population? What are you trying to make up for Vegeta?'

He furrowed his eyes, looking into the blueness of her iris. After all, he had never seen such colourful creature. Just like the ocean- she probably emerged from the sea.

‚Its my destiny to be the strongest, to overcome all. Kakarott, Androids, everyone'.

The thought captivated him for a second. The strongest. It had to be him, it was his destiny.

He loosened the grip lightly and Bulma instantly made use of it, taking a few deep breaths.  
Meanwhile Vegeta seemed to have important thoughts crossing his mind as the veign at his right forhead started pulsating badly.

He wasn't the one who had defeated Frieza, he didn't live up to the legend yet. Instead, Kakarot and the suspicious silverhair did. And he was where he had been- an _irrelevant servant_ to the scene, one in a million, nothing more.

Bulma watched his profile in what she imagined as an afternoon twilight. The clouds turned from grey to pitch black, covering them in dark, forcasting shadows.

There it was again. Pain; so much pain in his expression, yet what he seemingly released was anger. She saw his ki uprising, dynamically blasting around the scree and dirt around her. It was as if the winds was going to turn to a hurricane and Bulma couldn't help but stare at the surrounding flames and the agressive thunderbolts he was besetted with.  
Wierdly, she heard her own shaking breath over his groal.

For a blink of a second Bulma could feel how the pressure vanished from her throat and she grasped this was her chance to escape.  
'Not like you'd ever understand', he scoffed, already noticing her advance. Bulma quivered and closed her eyes as she saw single raindrops falling from the sky, covering them.  
Her mind went blank, anticipating pain from the bursting waterdrops, but to her own suprose it didn't hurt.  
Nothing hurt anymore.

Slowly, her eyes opened up again. The sky was still full of waving scab, circling the dark clouds above their heads. Bulma lowered her head in a weak try to back away, but it wasnt for too long until she noticed Vegetas hand was still there and he had no intentions of letting her go. Panting hard due to the growing panic, their eyes met once again.

It was obvious that Vegeta had more to that topic than what he had mentioned so far. But how could he be this way, what was the origin of this incredible amount of anger that pained and tortured him so much? Bulma exploited the brief moment to zoom in on his facial expressions.  
There was more, more than he'd ever admit. And since he would never tell by himself, she had to find out in a different way, had to find a way to trigger him into a peaceful attitude, at least for now.  
In a split of a second she had ambushed him, pushing him down by his armor, desperately trying to grab his upper arms, but not getting any proper grip.

'How will you ever reach anything like this! It's only this much until you can't go further Vegeta!'

The shell that held her feelings back finally cracked and revealed all the sentiment she had inside her for so long. No matter what, Bulma wouldn't continue this way anymore, she just had to speak her mind or she'd burst.

The particles soared from the bottom heavily as his ki grew to an unknown extent, underlining the threat he was ready to put into action. Bulma flinched, closing her eyes for a second and within this short of amount of time, everything became _unreal_.

Her body became light, it felt as if she was flying, spinning.

Somewhere far away she heard Vegetas former yelling voice mumbling something. Bulma was unsure if he used a foreign language or if she was just too weak to fit sense into his words. Numerous attempts to part her eyelids failed, leaving her with the confusing feeling of her own body that seemingly slagged energy, nearly bleeding it out.

When she finally had opened her eyes up again, the scene had changed back to what it was before.  
Her corps was viciously buried in the shattered ground with Vegeta's ki constantly pushing her further in, sweeping away scree and dust.

'Oh..'

The tension left Bulmas body. She had no energy in herself to fight him, just enduring his aura was nearly too much to take in this state. But also, after all that was, she really didn't want to be angry anymore, didn't want the fear forcing her to continue, didn't want to have to put up with pointless hopes.  
What was the matter with this now, if she died, would it even change anything?

_Did the world turn grey or was it just her eyes that made it look that way?_

'What ..will you do when you have reached those goals you mentioned?'

Vegetas eyes twitched for a second and to Bulmas suprise, he actually responded.

'Rule the universe and training to maintain my power until my very last breath' , he groaled and couldn't suppress an upcoming smirk of his. 'Not like you'd see one of these anyways. I don't think that I need to prove what im ready to do for that. Or did you seriously grow some hopes that I'd spare your planet?'  
His fingers were snaping as he prepared himself to give her the final hit.

Bulmas facial expressions didn't change. There was no fear to be found, nothing to be exact. Her eyes had become an ocean of dullness and Vegeta despised this look, yet he sensed that she wasn't unconcious. He raised an eyebrow at her and shuddered when he witnessed her light touch at his glove, but neverthless he wouldn't release her throat one bit this time.  
He might have had his ulterior motives for not killing her up until now, but there was a limit to everything and he wouldn't let anyone soil his pride.

'What's with you, you miserable vermin? Where's your fear gone to? Do I need to reactivate it again, hah?'

Bulmas eyes didn't harden, nothing about her changed anymore. Vegeta upraised his aura once more and he could see her body being pressured painfully into the dirt again. Bulma's wounds started to bleed out badly and he could see the impact in her eyes. The texture of the whites in her eyes swole and punctual disruptions that quickly widden out became visible.

His up-powering scream still echoed in the air.

'It's...'

He startled when he heard her tiny cracking voice once more.

'Did I shatter your insides that much already that everything went numb?!' He smirked sardonically at her, ready to finally finish her off.

' ..just sad'

'I don't see anything sad! Sadness is something for your pathetic race after all!' he shouted, trying to increase the grip at throat once more, but unexpectedly, he just couldn't. His whole arm went icecold, bemusing his actions.

'Damn this..', he scuffed, trying to back away to the solid tiles, but the moistured ground engrossed him.  
'What is this?!'  
He turned around to Bulma's corps, glaring at her empty face. Vegeta felt trapped, he had no control over what happened and his instincts rapidly searched for an escape, yelling at him to pull out immediately.

'That means..you'll be all by yourself...you worked all your life for Freeza, yet in fact you have always been a loner. Now you long to surpass Goku, preparing for the Androids. And then the next one, over and over until you die all by yourself...'

_Your very own dark paradise..._

Vegeta gritted his teeth. It had only been shortly since she had risen her voice, but he wanted to get away, flee from it. However it was noticeable that the numbness spreaded in his body, disabling him to move. The hand he had positioned at Bulmas neck bounced up and down, uncontrollably, causing him to shiver in cold sweat.

_No!_

His attempt to avoid her look failed as he glanced at her lips, awaiting what he knew was going to follow. But he didnt wanna hear it.

_Stop this.._

'What will be left of you after all this ..?'

'**SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!** Cease your futile speech NOW!

He yelled at her as much as he could, punching the ground with his clenched fist. His panting was audible by far distance, indicating his fading power. Yet, surprisingly, the storm sorrounding them was diminshed, opening up for a few rays of sunlight.  
Vegeta blinked at the brightness as it illuminated the shadows and revealed the glow around the female's body.

The human race had something he couldn't gather and he could see it happen again in front of him right now. This tiny voice of hers...

Why..no, how did she do this? Was this a ki? It had to be, there was no other reason, it had to be her!  
He needed _the earth-race to be extinct_, it was danger, a threat to his being.

'What kind of ..ki is this?! Tell me vermin!Wha-'

His voice cracked when he saw Bulma turning her head a little, facing him with teary eyes.

'I'm so tired of being here, annoyed of all these burdens. If you want to kill me, just do it already! But be aware that you will never ascend _Super Sayian_ this way!'

When he heard her determined voice sounding the glowing amplified, reaching his body, but mainly his mental core.

It was as if a numb lightning drilled through his body- no pain, just pure shock. He felt himself tensing oddly, grasping the unbelievable. His neck stubbornly stopped his own movements as he tried to turn around once more, repeating it in his head. The battlefield around them hadn't changed, the garden was devastated and the corps of the woman still blood splattered. He raised his head one more time just to flash diretly into her eyes and scream it out.

'Fight me proper ways VERMIN!'

He could barely breath through his gritted teeth, when a tiny weak smile appeared on her face.

'You'll regret that..'

* * *

On to the next chapter: No white flag.


	2. No white flag

Hello!

The progress is still in its starting blocks, but the competiton of Bulma and Vegeta is of high significance..so you may wanna check this chapter out ;)

* * *

_People say,_

_dont let it get you down,_

_life continues- as you see._

_And to see that that's wrong,_

_it doesn't need eyes I believe._

_I can't fulfill my purpose,_

_like a candle without its wick,_

_this ship will founder,_

_there's no white flag._

It had been about a month since the incident and as usual people sucked the information in and hushed. Bulma's parents had woken up the next morning, uncapsuled some artisan-bots and cleaned up the mess while restoring their garden. Surely, the atmosphere had thickened as they started to worry more and more about Vegeta's abilities, but they didn't know he had used it _against her_ and that was probably the best for everyone.

Meantime, Bulma had continuously worked on her biggest and most relevant project ever, the revised GR. She couldn't remember the last time she was so eager about finishing something, but then again it was also of special significance to everyone who was afraid of Vegeta, so this wasn't only for herself.

While working on the outer electronic circuit, Bulma's mind drifted away, making her sink deeply into her own battle of thoughts again.

It was obvious she couldn't fight Vegeta physically, so she had to invent something in exchange to make up for it. Bulma had kept it a secret so far, she didn't even let her dad take notice though she was aware he could've probably added some major advances, but nevertheless she was a fairplayer, so she chose to do it fully on her own.

Vegeta. Fighting him.

The days had passed, her wounds had healed, yet the wierd feeling hadn't left her. She didn't exactly remember what had happened.  
Things had escalated, they agreed to fight and then she had passed out.

It wasn't that she started to have doubts about her decision- she had picked it out of her own free will. He wouldn't stop pushing everyone to the edges and who knew what might happen if he randomly lost it? She had to put him to his limits, introduce him to some respect for humans.  
However- what did fighting mean? Fight to death? For honor? Fun? What about the winner, was there a prize or something?

It came to her mind that they should've specified all this earlier…not saying she regretted the agreement, but who knew what Vegeta had in his head about all this..

Pulling out a thin silver device, Bulma lit up the bunsen- burner and started heating up the terminal tags. She had to be very careful with the brazing as this was the point of attachment between inner and outer electric circuit and if she screwed this up, the battle would be fairly lost. Unfortunately, the more she attempted to focus on the capillary joint, the more her hand shook and after a brief moment she laid the soldering-iron aside, taking a break. It wasn't long till she closed her eyes, sitting her back up against the wall.  
The cold metal felt refreshing at this point, she had probably worked for 8 hours now and her body felt exhausted and overheated.

The tik-toks of the clock hanging on the opposite side of the room filled the empty room, allowing her to figure once more.

She was nervous, no doubt about that, but it wasn't fear. She wouldn't even be able to tell why- frankly speaking, he may kill her, yet in total the battle gave her so much energy to work on stuff. She had missed that feeling. It appeared to her that if anyone of her friends or family knew this, they'd probably call her insane, telling her to refrain and not push Vegeta so much with her attitude. But then again, she had to. She wanted things to calm down, she wanted…

_What did she want..?_

She seeked to be able to have some faith in Vegeta. He was extraordinary and driven to an extent that turned even her speechless, but it wasn't enough, he wasn't enough. It wasn't only the fact that there was no pave of trust connecting them, but his sheer amount of power that didn't comply with the threat.  
The androids would arrive in 2 years and 8 months as predicted by the silverhaired boy and then, it would be all over.  
In comparison, Vegeta suddenly seemed so minor, she had issues taking him serious at times.

Bulma sighed another time, struggling not to resign.

Vegeta's life was so…meaningless. She knew he wasn't the type of guy who'd just settle down, accepting that his way of life had been nonsense. It was a seesaw of povs. It seemed so pointless to rule the universe all alone, fighting everyone, getting close to death countless times. To Bulma, it was a bore. Yet, having a family and working for a company could probably not seem any less useless to a person like Vegeta.

She rubbed the corners of eyes with her dry knuckles, reluctantly spreading her fingers more to reveal the depth of the barely illuminated laboratory to her eyesight.

It had been so long since she cried last time. But she did there while having him on her mind. All those images crossed her thoughts again; the brutal fights on Namek, the blood splattered bodies. Vegeta, killed by his most hated enemy, sheding tears.  
Krillin and Gohan had told her everything she needed to know and more.

It couldn't have oncerned her less, yet it had caused a crack in her thoughts. Something inside ushered to leak, growing waves.

What a dull darkness this world must be for someone who's isolated and alone, someone who had nothing to hold on to beside his pride. Thinking of it, just how many people was out there, growing up unsheltered with nothing to loose, continuously forfeting themselves in brutal violence and end drowning in depression.  
Who would keep on fighting if there was nothing worth aiming at, but nothing to go back to ether. Everyone took this so easily, who has ever pittied Goku for not having a proper family when the smile on his face always wiped all sorrow away. But in the end, if you are alone, stuck with everything in your head, something will happen to you and to escape this faith, you had to push yourself going.

She just awakened out of her endless train of thoughts as a tear dropped down her cheek. Bulma narrowed her eyes at the shaking saltwater that had splashed on her palm.

Then again, Vegeta was surely not much of a human, she could tell that. He was part of a warrior race, having nothing to them beside the drive of fighting and outplaying others.

She was well aware that her human brain was limited in this regard; she couldn't imagine a wicked mind that she hadn't witnessed before. All she could do was recombine and mix the stuff she's seen to create new and that was about it. What a limit way to be anywhere capable of understanding the Sayian race, she might as well just guess and flip the coin.

Neverthless, this wasn't about weakness or being too soft, nether were her tears.

Those millions they murdered, the oceans of blood that were spilled for their aspire. It tied her insides in knots.

_If life doesn__'__t mean anything to you, how would you ever value your own?_

She put her right hand on the metal paving stones below her, pushing herself up until she had enough balance to stand up properly. Bulma couldn't know how things would develop, but for now, thanks to Vegeta, there were some things she had to do.

* * *

It was late after midnight, probably 3 or 4 am when Bulma was satisfied with her work and decided to leave it be for a nap. Taking off the dirty gloves and encapsuling her new GRR, she headed up the stairs from the basement lab to the first floor of the research facility. The neon lights buzzed as she reached the big corridor. All other labs were closed and locked, indicating that there was nobody left in the giant building beside her. Though she was familiar with the large and sterile hallways, it still added a gloomy atmosphere knowing she was alone. Speeding up, the reflections of the gateway door slowly became visible.

_Finally!_

The door slid open, revealing a crystal clear night sky with countless stars shining down on her. It was a cold, yet beautiful night. The silence wasn't an uncomfortable emptiness at times like these, once it turned dark it became a spacey mild scenery which she welcomed dearly. There was just one thing that bothered the beauty of the garden and that was the massive GR.

She gathered that Vegeta didn't leave it since that _occasion, _preparing himself. But nonetheless it still wasn't clear what this fight was for and she wondered if Vegeta had thought about this at all. Then again, he probably didn't need anything beside victory itself.

Sighing heavily she followed the tiled path to the original Capsule Corp. house, wondering if she should get in the sheets.

* * *

The pressure hit hard on Vegeta when he forced himself up again for the 499th time this night.  
The position he put himself in allowed the gravity to exercise its full power on the mass of his body, torturing the last bit out of every muscle-fibre within. The more time he spent in the GR, the more his body would get used to the pressure, so under normal conditions, his potential should rise.

To Vegeta, this seemed to be the only training method available to progress in his personal range of puissance.

Since he had eavesdropped on Piccolo's speech, confirming the silverhair's prediction of Kakarot's death, he had ascended to the most powerful being on earth. Yet again, it was an unsatisfying feeling receiving it without any effort and certainly in no way rewarding to not be the one responsible for the other Sayian's demise. Moreover, beside the halfbreeding called Gohan, there was no Sayian left but him.

They were nearly.. _extinct_.

His voice hissed deeply as he put his right hand at his back, bearing against the unmerciful gravity with just one hand. The sweat kept dropping off of his chin rapidly, it had already covered his gloves in grey moisture. The room felt so artificial and unreal with its constant drone and the flashing red lights, he started to loose a feeling for where he was and what time had passed, but then again that had a positive effect as well.

He breathed in deeply and suddenly felt something scratching his fauces, causing him to a fit of coughing as he went down on his knees. It was a disgusting, currish sore that spread in the back of his throat and tasted loathsome. He quickly eyed the GR, irriated to what this was due and as nothing caught his attention, he gathered it must've been the air conditioner.

Vegeta jumped up on his feet, releasing his ki and dehisced the GRs door with one hard smack. Within an instant, fresh air came to his lungs and released the seething feeling from his throat.

'Whoa!'

His muscles twitched for a second as the familiar voice hugged his ears, making him turn to his left. There she was, the bluehaired idiot, with a small glowing role tugged in between her lips.

'Ve-'

He quickened towards her, snatching the unknown away to diminish it with his uprising ki. As soon as he had indemnified that it was gone, his head tilted towards her.

'You FOOL! What on earth do you think you are doing next to the suction end of my air conditioner? Is that your filthy way of smoke poisoning?!'

His angry, low-pitched voice yelled out loud in the clear night and it was obvious he had caught her by big surprise.

Bulma had changed her mind about sleeping, deciding to sit down for a little smoke. She wasn't a chain smoker, but she did enjoy a delicate cigarette once in a while. However, she had to admit he was right; she hadn't paid any attention to _where_ she sat down.

'It's a cigarette and I can assure you that wasn't my intention. I'm a fair player if you aren't aware, so don't be so fearful of me ambushing you', Bulma fizzed nervously. Her hand hovered about her pocket, searching for a tissue. Bracing her back against the GR, she leaned forward to offer it.

'Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands!'

Within seconds Vegeta had jumped backwards, throwing his hard glare at her while spitting out ashes that had covered the back of his throat.

Bulma couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

'Filthy? ME? Just look at you, covered in dirt, ashes and sweat!'

'Shut up! I don't want to hear any more of your senseless jabbering. It disgusts me to even breathe the same air as you, why do you even approach me! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT before I snap your neck!'

With that said, Vegeta turned around rising his ki once more, about to fly off, when suddenly a huge blast appeared in front of him. He crouched down a little, shunning the massive blast by covering his head with his arms.

'I'm not fully done, but it should still do the job for a JERK like you!'

Vegeta turned on his heel once more, starring at the bluehair from the corner of his eye. This had to be it, the project she had spoken so rhapsodically of.

His eyes travelled back to the fading dust, revealing the giant decapusled bot in front of him. He lifted his arm once just to wave it to his right in a quick schedule of seconds. A massive windblast hit the scene, furiously blowing away anything that blocked his view and exposing a perfect look on his new opponent.

Vegeta expected nothing less than the optimum capacity of technology, a new generation of science. Surely, the earthlings were wasted biological material, but there was certain devices he'd take in consideration of using._  
_

Bulma had held on to a palm that was luckily consolidated by a paving stone, else she would've been blown away by Vegeta's attack. Scree and dirt kept departing from the ground, polluting the air that badly it turned it into a whirl of mud.

_Not that again.._

The obvious had to be realized once more- Vegeta wasn't a human being, he was something different, an unpredictable threat that was programmed on fighting and fighting only. She watched his muscles tense under the tight blue suit he wore, the excited convulsive smile that emerged and finally, the pitch black starring of his eyes. She couldn't help but see the similarities of a wild, untamed animal in him- he was like a shark captured in his instincts; as soon as the tear of blood was shed and spread, it would drive him senseless, longing to reach out with his teeth for the splattered flesh, aiming to tear and kill as an ultimate fulfillment.  
The bluehair couldn't ignore the seizures in her abdomen any longer, it was like having her gut instincts yelling at her.

She knew all this, it wasn't new, she subtly anticipated this all along when she eventually offered him to live with her, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't too long that the feeling of fear started hedging around in her stomach. But it wasn't Vegeta this time but rather herself, her own excitement that turned the sweat on her skin icecold.

'Is that it?!'

Bulma lifted her head carefully, looking at the Sayian who had just yelled at her. Vegeta had his right hand clenched, glaring at her in his usual manner.

The revised GR was larger than the old one, shaped like Kami's spaceship with 2 dark blue front windows framed like devils eyes. Right in between of them there was a double stack of 6 silver shining buttons, arranged in a symmetrical order. It was plastered with countless small white squares, linked with purple wires that sometimes gave off fragile cringle thunderbolts. Additionally, there was a weird blur that lingered on the outside, just as if the air there was a thick mass, it could nearly become fluid.

'It's ready as it is. Try entering if you dare!'

Vegeta had sensed that something was strange about this aura of this _thing_ since the first second it appeared. It gave him little creeps, but then again it also raised his curiosity and militantness. It was a stated fact that technology, as useful and futuristic it was, would still never be able to overcome a true Sayian's strength. He had it proven back then on Vegeta-sei and he wouldn't hesitate to do it again on earth.  
Having this said, Vegeta quickly raised his hands, moving them forth and back, shooting his powerballs in a blisteringly fast way.

The earth beneath the new GRR cracked and everything blew up in a massive sequential arrangement of explosions, fully annihilating the flora compassing. Bulma piped down, burying her head as deep as possible in the ground. _This was no good.._

Vegeta sneered, waiting for his mechanical enemy to appear shattered, but to his medium surprise the bot remained unscathed, glowing even more ridiculous than before.

'WOMAN!'

He looked around, trying to spot Bulma under all the scab, but he couldn't sense her. Narrowing his eyes, he furthered towards the bot, read to just smash it with a direct hit when he witnessed the thick dust to harden even more as he converged. The mass turned into a syrup shape, completely covering him and taping him into it. Vegeta rised his blue fired ki, attempting to burn it off, but the effort was in vain. The purple particles spun around him as if the air had become fluid, incalculably surrounding his torso while pinning onto his fingertips.

Meanwhile, Bulma had exhumed herself to a low level, watching the dirty, yet colourful sky being disturbed by upcoming thunder. Vegeta was obviously stuck and trapped, incapable of moving around.

'You IDIOT, what is this?! Is that what you call fair?!'

Vegeta was high up in the air, but the furious words still struck through to her.

'I..I never said I'm an easy opponent!' Bulma yelled, unsure if he'd be able to hear her, yet what came to her eyes worried her. She knew what Vegeta had in mind and she also knew the consequences. Her eyes searched for a clear picture of the blackhaired Sayian, but the air was still too full of scree to view him.

Vegeta enflamed his ki again, making the veins at his temples pulsate badly. He was ready to just blast it off with all he had when suddenly his intuition passed his mind like a straight lightning. The more he rised the flames enclosed, the more the tagged particles started glowing, acting as if they charged a kind of blood inside them. A dull ache reached his fingertips, numbering everything up until his knuckles. Instinctively, he withdrew his ki, slowly floating down like a leaf in an autumn's breeze. As he had anticipated, the particles loosened up, rapidly untightening their firm grip.

Another arrogant smirk showed up when his feet had reached the churned ground, facing the damping roars of thunders. He cocked his head towards Bulma, who was still adhering to the heavy glazed tile of the palm tree.

'What a dirty trick...I don't know how you designed this, it certainly has something to it..but do you really think I'd fall for that?'

Bulma's gaze had followed the raspy voice, now eyeing the Sayian that was standing about 10 meters across the garden.

'It'd be your own fault to underestimate me...but you found out well I guess' ,she coughed, haling herself little closer towards him. He silently watched her attempts to battle the storm that kept raging before teleporting in front of her and jostling her down to the ground once more. Merely trying to draw upwards, Bulma's eyes met the relentlessness of Vegeta who wasn't grinning disgracefully this time. She wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad sign though.

'Vegeta..what do you even want to do? Destroy it?' , she hissed, noticing that her legs were harmed in a way that she could nether kneel nor stand up. His gaze lingered for a second on her.

'If I wanted to, I would have long ago. But is this all? A progressed Namekian-styled ship with a weird aura?' Bulma flinched when he stepped further, but didn't back away. 'Of course not..it's just a little test for you to see if you're worth entering the revised GR…' She coughed in her hand just to find small washed-out metalpieces in it right after. 'Now it gets interesting. Another GR? How creative, must have taken you long to figure that out'

His smug drowned eyes travelled towards the flashing bot again. 'But it does seem interesting. I hope you didn't take your mouth too full on it. Whats inside?' She narrowed her eyes at his attitude, but tried giving back the same smirk as good as possible. 'As smart as you are I bet you know all this? The door opens with a password of course, but will you even be able to enter it ?'

Bulma sat up, pushing herself to the edge with the strength she had left in her arms while Vegeta tilted his head back to her, viewing her from above with that insane look he used to have when he's excited about something vicious. She figured he must've had something other on his mind than just the GR, but hell there was no time to get a grip on that one.

'Leave that to me. Now tell me already- what is awaiting me inside?' She could hear the cracking of his spine when he angled his head in an even larger extent. It looked to Bulma as if he was about to reach a 200 degrees turnaround and it fully wiped the smirk off her face this time.

'Ve…Vegeta..' The words were stuck in her throat though they had dwelled on her tongue since they agreed on the fight. His eyebrows furrowed, covering his face midway in shadows. She could only see his white teeth shining underneath.

'Vegeta, how are we going to decide who wins this!'

It was a question, but Bulma disgorged it like the poisoned leftover of metal before. The range of Vegeta's mouth visibly enlarged, giving out a look on his gritted teeth. 'Well. We could end this right now with just a quick slash of my small finger, but I know what you are up to'  
Out of nowhere he grabbed her arm, pulling her up just by that. She could feel her legs tense when he put her on her toes, yet it felt like they would just squaten under the pressure of normal gravity.

'What? Is that all you got?' His dark laughter filled the former spacey mild air with an obnoxious sound. She helplessly tried to dissociate from his grip, but it was impossible. Ignoring her pathetic attempt, Vegeta slowly hovered towards the GRR, taking Bulma with him. 'Now, out with the password' , he demanded, not even looking at her. She had her eyes positioned on his profile, glancing up to his distant gaze. Swallowing her pride for the moment, she faced the GRR in front of them, glowing in all its familiar threatening glory. 'I wont deny, I got inspired by this one!'

Vegeta scoffed in surprise, starring at her for a blink of a second out of the corner of his eye when her voice shouted out in the dark night.

'STUPID JACKASS!'

A loud cracking noise followed her words when the lower surface of the ship secluded itself, offering them the entrance. Vegeta smirked for a second; he knew that this _thing _was a chance for him. As he tightened the grip around her arm further, Vegeta ushered heading towards the white staired gateway. Bulma's body continued along with his, he poised it with no effort. It took her a second to realize that they were about to touch the first meter of the stairs when her nails dug into his spandex suit furiously. Her throat was so sore dry and the energy drenched out of her, but panic rose inexorably when she saw his pointed boots were about to land.

'NO YOU IDIOT, DON'T!' She grabbed him as firmly as she could, expecting to be drawn away unmercifully by the electricity that would reach and pulverize them . Pushing her eyelids together, Bulma witnessed nothing but..silence.

_Oh God oh God oh God.._

Slowly opening her eyesagain , she once more gathered a look on Vegeta's profile. His face was in high suspension, the facial muscles twitching while coping with the upcoming pain that started at his feet.

'Wh..what.. is ...this..'

The muscles at his neck and shoulders bulged, vibrating as he tried to hold off the massive electricity that searched its way through his body. Bulma tried exhaling the air that was stuck in her lungs, but she couldn't. If Vegeta couldn't stop the electric run, it would catch her as well.

'Vegeta you have to lower your powerlevel!'

Surprised by her words, Vegeta tried to loosen the grip on her upper arm, but he couldn't. It was as if he stiffened more and more by time, the pain forcefully making his body flinch in an uncontrollable manner. The sweat ran down his bare neck in numerous drops as he felt the icecold suspension flowing through his body. He tried to open his mouth, but it just twitched irrepressibly, not releasing any proper words.

Bulma anticipated the worst, after all she knew what Vegeta was capable of, but this was not how it was supposed to end up. She wasn't sure if he didn't want to lower his energy or if he couldn't understand her due to the circumstances Whatever it was, he obviously still didn't realize that the GRR was running a permanent electric net of high ampere, ready to give it off when someone of any unusual powerlevel touched it. That also went for the chilled azod-nitrogen mix that surrounded the GRR.  
It all worked two ways and it was implemented to exploit exactly the 2 palmary potencies of a Sayian: speed and power. The speed was stopped by the uneven mixture of the gases which changed the mass density for the room it filled out. Being caught up by that, the chilled azoid was reheated quickly by the common air temperature, making it steadily easier for the electricity to slip through and gather their way to the Sayian's body. Normally, when a light beam hits their corps, the suspension of their body was able to block it, but as for unaffiliated electricity, it runs through the smallest and weakest surfaces of your body and Bulma knew exactly that no Sayian was prepared for that. As an automatic reaction of defense, their ki, which was no other thing then concentrated electricity, would rise, charging the electricity in the gasclouds even more. As a backcoupling, the electric run would be increased, literally sucking every drop of puissance out until the powerlevel has sunk down below a certain line.

She had it all thought through, but what she never expected was Vegeta to drag her with him.

'DROP DOWN YOUR POWERLEVEL YOU JERK!', Bulma yelled, aware that if he passed out the spare electricity of his body would reach her.

Vegeta was groaling in unbearable tension, starring at her in a manner that made Bulma fear it would make his eyes pop out.

'Hhhhrrhh….'  
She could feel his warm breath at her neck, starring at his face that was now completely covered in shiny sweat. His muscles were vibrating hard under the incoming intensity and Bulma, for once, wasn't sure if he wasn't going to die. She had it planned out for him to become unconscious to win the competition and demand a treaty of peace from him, but it wouldn't work this way anymore. Sayians could take much, endure a whole lot of pain, but it had to be stated that this was not only affecting his outer body but also his organs and somatic system.  
Her eyelids twitched at the thought. If Vegeta died by it now, that would be the end of the world. Though his facial expressions were highly diluted due to the suspension, Bulma could still sense that he was conscious and experiencing..god knows what emotion. And though the ones that he did show were mostly an offence to her, she had to admit she was happy to see them at all.

Her free arm reached over to the averted side of his face, cupping it as she shifted her body towards him, facing him properly while rising her soft voice.

'I know that you don't think high of me Vegeta..but as for now, you have to listen and do what I say, because else….This..this won't work otherwise, I know you are proud and even if it seems like giving in, it isn't, call it break if you want..'

She could barely stand her own jabbering, she knew this wasn't helping, but there was only so much frazzles of thoughts she could grasp in a moment like this. Her words were a plead and most likely of no significance to him, but this was an act of desperation that she couldn't avoid, how irrelevant it seemed was no matter. Her fingers lightly aspirated a touch at the side of his face. His skin felt hard, bruised and fractious. She wanted to cry once more, release the feeling of guilt and anger that had boiled inside of her when her plans went so utterly wrong. But she couldn't and it made the anger inside her wave furiously. Nothing worked out, why did she even agree to this in the first place? Her genius brains didn't help here, failing just like Vegeta's powers.

This was it. They were going to die.

* * *

Next chapter: Revelation of a Sayian


	3. Revelations of a Sayian

_I can see that you are thinking  
I think that you are feeling  
I feel that you are wanting  
But you would never give it off_

_It's insane how beautiful you hush  
tilting that handsome head of yours  
brushing this clamant world off  
driving my mind to its darkest core_

_My blood is full of endorphins  
rushing, tearing clear thoughts apart  
when behind those pitch black curtains  
there are notions raving._

* * *

The vibration of his skin was like an overly loud and oppressive heartbeat that was going to tear his suspensed body to tatters. Bulma couldn't help but blankly stare at his glowing face as small thunderbolts started to emerge from the pores of his skin. He was trapped in the electric net of the GRR with Bulma attached to him.

And their time started to run out.

The dark sky above them had turned into a whirl of darkness, nerved by fragile scrawls of roaring lightnings that only disappeared at the flashing light of Vegeta's processed body.

Bulmas eyes went forth to the sky, glimpsing at the reflections of the sterile white Capsule Corp. building, worried that people would take notice.

How would she explain this? If they witnessed that Vegeta was a serious threat _to them_ as well, they'd gather in order to kill him. That again equaled suicide considering it was an open secret that Vegeta had no thing for humans. But there was no point inciting him to loose it sooner than necessary ether.

Back to the alien visage in front of her, Bulma headed her attention fully towards the Sayian's endurance while her eyes started to water from the fierce flashes of the light, making it impossible to focus.

'This is..so bad..', she whimpered careworn while rubbing her eyes harshly with her dry knuckles. Her body shifted away from his for a second, giving her a proper survey of his torso. The glowing was different from his usual blue- flamed ki, it was a bright yellow, shining in a nearly sacred manner. She tried to move away a little further, observing him. It was a strange view.

'With all the glowing..you do look like a _Super Sayian_ at least Vegeta...' She threw a weak smile at him and instantly received a sterterous breathing back, causing her facial gestures to be drawn by worry lines once more. It filled her with piercing feelings.

She had no death wish, nether for herself, nor for Vegeta. There was no desire to see him hurting, in fact she didn't even hold a grudge against him though she had all reasons to. It was a disconcerting thought, but somewhere inside her she just hoped that when it was all over he'd leave for good, loosing this destructive character. If that was possible that is... Then again maybe that was his _limit_, the limit of the Sayian race?

She held her breath for a second, eying Vegeta closely.

It came to her mind that even though Vegeta surely had advanced to an intelligent creature during his god knows how long life span, it'd be irresponsible to assume he's fully capable of grasping the context in a way a human does. If he was unable to look beyond the horizon of his actions, then of course the consequences would be of no importance to his behaviour. Maybe he wasn't caring enough to try to understand, but maybe he simply couldnt. In the last case, she wouldnt even be able to blame him. You can't accuse a dog for being incapable of civilized conduct, nether could you expect or force a paraplegic person to enroll a marathon. It was most likely her scientific background which gave her the image of a _Sayian brain_ that lacked the 'responsibility-module'; but to Bulma, it seemed fairly fitting. Maybe that was why he had no regrets, why he was blind to his own self-destruction and couldn't see anything but his drive, making him pursue until it finally killed him.

Another dark growl rang out in the dark night when the convulsion of his lips adumbrated untold words, bringing Bulma back to reality and unleashing the hot-tempered bowl of frustration in her.

'Stop trying, you can't speak anyways!'

If..if that was true then things would be different...if he _couldn't_ care, then there would be no point hoping for him to come to a resonable mind, he would never leave earth in peace, there was no coexistence in sight and that meant..

'Hnghh!'

'IM TRYING TO THINK YOU IDIOT AND NOW SHUT I- ahhhh!'

It was as if she was on a rocket that was just taking off, the speed was elevating them far upwards. Bulma screamed out loud, grabing hold of Vegeta's body as much as possible. It wasn't long till the air stopped brushing her hair downwards, freeing the sinister easiness in her midst. It was that distrustful delay of time that occurred in the middle of the rolercoaster, the make belief that the worst is over when it was just about to hit you hard in the most unexpected moment. She couldn't devide her eyelids, couldnt refrain from clattering her teeth, incapable of the closest agitation. It was dark and shaky in her small world.

Cracking, a dull metallic bang. Three echoes. And once more, silence.

The words were stuck in her throat, the fear had disclosed its claws, scratching its way all up to her extremities. She was paralyzed for a brief moment until the disgusting smell of scorched flesh started hugging her nose.

'Eww!'

Dull neon lights filled the terete aseptical room, illuminating every corner of the GRR. It took Bulma a second to realize _where_ they were and another _why_. Gasping in desperate need of air, her insides jolting both in delight and angst, she slowly started to realize the circumstances. She had activated the closing operation of the GRR entrance gate by saying the _password_ ..

'I will ..kill you ..for sure this time..'

Bulma turned her head in disbelief, starring straight into the widely spread eyes of the furious Sayian that laid next to her. In spite of all the actions that had taken place, he was still conscious and his grip was as firm as ever, squeezing the blood out of her upper arm. Bulma felt like her heart dropped down, passing her belly and leaving nothing but a severe shock.

'Are you..okay?!', she muttered fearfully, attempting to back away as the flat protective covers of her lab shoes made her slip iteratively. Her senses were on full alert in anticipation of his next move, making the heartbeat in her head sound like a giant, repetitive bass. Vegeta sensed the sweat that started to emerge from her skin, but it was nowhere near awarding enough. The suspension still tortured his body, making him struggle to focus on her, but the rising fury kept fueling him.

'How ..dare you..'

He dug his fingertips into her docile, sweat-soken skin, dragging himself towards her with all his might .

'..tricking me into this..but I'm not dead yet..what did you contemplate..that I would die by the hands of a lowclass individual like you..'

Bulma painfully narrowed her eyes at him, it felt as if he was about to crush her arm even in the bad condition he was dwelling in. She gave in to his firm grip, kneeling next to his strained body, hushing for the second. She didn't know how to get it across to him, but she was fed up with this pointless fight, weary of it all. The bluehair felt so misunderstood and even though the pain constantly kicked in, she couldn't help but realise the desperate measures of this situation.  
How, how should she get through that thick layer of pride, make him understand. Unlike her former guess, he had entirely lost the point of interested in the technology setups she had created; he was blocking everything out but the seemingly harmed honor that contorted him with pain. Bulma eyed him, frantically supressing her real thoughts, but she couldn't keep them shut away anymore.

'You will..never ascend to _Super Sayian_ like this, much less ever surpass Goku...'

Vegeta's eyes widened when Bulma's hard, painful glare hit him, diclosing sadness rather than any intention of mocking him.

It was the same look she had before, the same words spoken in the same despiteful genuine manner...

She abused the moment, escaped the loosened strangehold just to slip her leg over his arm, pushing it down and disabling further reactions. His mouth just ejected a hot patch of blood- covered air and remained suprisingly silent after.

It felt like a thousand hammers hit his arm at once, flattening every inch of muscle to their bare existence. The pain was nearly unbearable, squeezing his fibres to a condensed shape. The bluehair was of average human weight, he was aware of that, but right now, to Vegeta, it felt like an elephant had just smashed the ripped flesh of his fingertip. There was no stamina left inside him to endure it. His mind fluctuated in a state of near unconciousness until his sensitive hearing picked up a blurry voice, diverting his attention from the pain he suffered.

'I am not your damn enemy you ignoramus, what is it about you that you feel so threatened that it propels you to kill me?! You got some nerves and now, stand still!'

Vegeta felt drained to his edges, the rage inside him burned with all its aspiration for revenge, but his body couldn't withstand the conditions anymore. Bulma leaned forward, making sure he wouldn't ambush her in a moment of negligence; but the closer she came, the more she knew how unlikely it was. Observing his wounds, Bulma witnessed that Vegeta's body was entirely seared and covered in fire scars. And Kami only knew how his insides looked by now.  
Neverthless, his twitching eyebrows and the constant sound of heavy exhalation implied he was still alive, so it wasn't too late. Bulma paused for a split of a moment. The entire feeling of control had slipped her hands and she wanted it back.

'You're seriously injured. If I don't treat you now I cant guarantee that you can recover at all and we don't want to risk that, do you understand? So behave yourself and let me nurse you.' She shifted from his arm, watching his reactions but as anticipated, he didn't counter this time.  
Rushing to to get the medical kit, she couldn't help but grow more and more anger over time, making it overleap the tumult of mere compassion and fear inside her. If he would just stop being the cocky idiot he was and listen.  
As she had returned, Bulma flipped his heavy body around, placing his head sideways next to her lap while carefully observing his facial reactions. The shot pierced his vein in one run, filling it with a severe mix of painkillers and muscle relaxants.

'This will help you calm down and numb your tension…now come on, I know you are conscious..talk to me..'

Her voice sounded solid , resounding in the empty GRR.

'Hng..!'

The crinkles on his face deepend when Bulma removed the needle, but vanished when the medicine ushered to impact his condition. Visibly relaxing, Bulma stroke his sweaty hair back in a gentle move.

'Give it a few more minutes then it-'

'Just..shut..up already..!'

Vegetas eyes glared at her within the first second he opened them up. He hated her, despised her more than anything. Her face was deeply engraved in the back of his mind as the one that had soiled his pride with filth, captalising him the same second he turned his back on her. Despite all they went through with Frieza, there was no sense of decency in those nasty humans. Unthankful bastards, daring to humiliate him, ridiculing his potentials.

'It's not.'

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. He couldn't move as the medication deafened the feeling of moveent in his arms and legs, but he contemplated spitting on her if the muslces at his neck would just let him.  
Bulma's eyes were directed to the broad front windows, distant while the sultry mood started to become unnvering.

'Believe me or not, this isn't about honor or victory for me. I have no interest in your games or beating you in any kind of way. What drove me to do the things I did is short to be named: I need your help.'

Her focus travelled across the sterile white glazed floor until she met his eyes from above. He could see her wavy, sweat moistured blue hair gently framing her face. It was silent for if there wasn't the constant pestering buzz of the neon lights.

'Im surely aware you have no interest in aiding towards our safety, but just like you, I have something that you can't ignore Vegeta, something beyond a price. The capability to turn you _Super Sayian_._'_

'..IMPOSSIBLE!'

Vegeta tilted his head upwards, glaring in her eyes in abysmal disdain. 'How dare you assume that you could have any influence on the legendary Sayian' prophecy!' His blood started to boil again, unleashing the motivator that had kept him going for so long already. To his slight surprise, she didn't avoid his gaze at all. Though she looked suspensed, the voice sounding was mellow.

'I know that you don't think high of humans, not after what happened on earth when you first arrived here and surely not after your encounter with Krillin, Gohan and me on Namek. But we are who we are and we happen to be useful, even to someone like you. We may lack physical strength, but we do have the brains, the scientific technology to make up for it and if you give me the chance, I will prove you.'

Vegeta bristled with anger at her statement. 'I know such races as yours. We Sayians enjoy putting them out..' He had to smirk at the upcoming memory, it filled his worn-out body with a light relish. Bulma's determined glance dwelled another few seconds on his smug face before she brushed down his hair from her lap in another cautious move, carefully avoiding any hardship.

'GRR, battle mode 1, please. Release the bots to run a quickscan. Afterwards, install and project.'

_Order. Approved._

Vegeta scoffed in disbelief when the lights dimmed to a dull orange. On the other side of the GRR, the 6 silver shining balls had detached from the arced ceiling, slowly floating towards them while shaping a mere circle with each individual facing Vegeta's silhouette.

_3D optical scan initiated. Face recognition proceeded .Querying central database…._

_Identity match found for 'Vegeta'. Installing requirements. _

Bulma had stepped back and watched the everything from a small distance. The bots started rotating more and more, flashing lights in a seemingly uncoordinated schedule. The process was done quickly as they removed themselves further and initiated the ordered projection. A blue jitter appeared in their midst, slowly flickering into the familiar frame of Vegetas body- severe composure, arms crossed and solid footing.

_Process completed._

'Attention here' , Bulma demanded, heading over to the precise duplication of Vegeta. He was wearing the exact same Sayian suit and armor, even the bruises were copied. 'Do you see this from down there? This is a hologram of you, scale 1:1, an exact projection of your physical status, including your injuries for now. Do you understand?'

Vegeta tried to lift his head, glaring at the lucent copy of him while torturing himself to brace his body off the ground to get a better view. Bulma on the contrary could pretty much sense his skepticism and furthered her explanation without his comment.

'Of course this isn't only a plain picture. The hologram is based on a strong, responsive electro-magnetical field and we need to feed it with energy. You've taken the guts out of my GRR, so the capacity needs to be restored first.' With that said Bulma turned towards the picture and punched it with a clenched fist on his upper arm. Vegeta had flinched for a second, narrowing his eyes in soreness. 'Now watch what happens when I repeat.' Bulma withdrew mildly just to go for another punch and be impeded within a split of a second. A light had flashed up, revealing a hologram that had his fingers wrapped around Bulmas fist, gripping it tightly while emerging electric rays. She couldn't pass it. 'Energy and information to be exact.'

Once more Vegetas voice sounded, but this time it was a chain of spluttered groals that unsealed a certain degree of hidden astonishment.

'Not bad huh? Of course my powerlevel is too low to charge him properly, but when you attack you should do just fine. Like that you can have yourself as an enemy, observe your own weaknesses and well..' she stated, taking another glimpse at Vegeta, 'you can start estimating your own power. I think that's one of the most significant respects for your development.' Bulma fully turned her body towards the real Vegeta, copying the crossed-arms-gesture just like her newest invention.

'And what on earth tells you that I would compromise myself to even think about utilizing this toy?'

'Because you want to reach Goku's level and you know very well that you can't go there on your own', Bulma replied blatantly, stepping closer to Vegeta while putting on her medical gloves once again. 'It's as easy as it is Vegeta, there's three things that you miss that Goku had and made him advance to where he was. And I know this because I've been with him the past 15 years; I saw how he became what he was before he died. In other words- I have all the knowledge you need.'  
Bulma tried her best to suppress the velicating of her facial muscles, abandoning all the thoughts she truly had about this.  
'So', she replied nonchanantly while nudging another shot with her finger, 'except you didn't mention that you know all those things as well.'  
Subtly scanning Vegeta's reaction, she pushed his arm down in its full length once more, giving him the next dose of medication. 'And you grew to be a Sayian-expert or what? Don't attempt to fool me', Vegeta snapped offended, but Bulma knew how to read _this_ statement at least. She had caught his attention, he couldn't deny it. The bluehair remained unimpressed, treating the small stitch with antibacterial cotton. She had to play this game a little longer, lure him even more into it.

And when it was all over, they'd need to get rid of him.

'I am no expert, but a close observer, even of you', she carried on, wrapping the bandage tightly across his elbow. 'And I've come to see 3 major differences between you and Goku. First Vegeta, your training methods are obsolete and stamina-focused. The gravity chamber is an extraordinary great training method, but it won't help you increase your attack power.' She paused for a brief moment to cut off the leftovers of tape when her voice resounded in the same steadiness as before.'To defeat an enemy I figured you'd need to be granted the possibility to properly train your reflexes and strength. And with that Vegeta', she aspirated, 'I mean someone that's of the same level or better than you are.'  
'Liar!', Vegeta hissed, gritting his teeth in agony at her. 'There IS none like that!'

Bulma was caught by surprise once more, but she quickly returned to a serious attitude when the veins at his temples started to become visible again. She had to keep it coming and lock the insecurities away.

'And that is pretty much covering number 2 of the list. You always train all by yourself while Goku had peers to practice with, he was taught by numerous instructors and learnt countless techniques, starting from Roshi's _Kamehameha_, covering the _Kaioken_ and even incredibly mighty methods as the _spirit bomb_. There's always so much one person can learn, but combining the best will definitely overcome one man's achievement. That's something you never had from what I know and Goku has kept this manner alive all his lifetime.'

Bulma wasn't sure if he had lost him when she saw his relaxing face and closed eyes, but it definitely gave her the creeps. This was the last straw to hold on, she had to convince him, now or never.

'Veget-'

'So that's his _mystery_.'

His voice suddenly seemed agitated, like someone had struck a rare nerv that now revealed a wound deep inside him. Something was raving inside him and Bulma had to figure how to exploit it.  
'So I keep searching over and over when it's that easy, huh. Low-class Kakarot travels the world and begs every unqualified filthy individual to instruct him and when a true warrior arrives, beating him, he even dies to search for better techniques in heaven.' Bulma tried her best not to be responsive to it, even though the diffamation of Goku's genuine intentions bit her guts to tassels. How dare he speak of him in such manner, just because his own power wasn't enough he'd always take others down. The only low-class theme was his personality.

'That's what kept him going. I cant substitute for all this, but what I can do is update the holograms to cover some major techniques, it should be good', she reassured quickly, trying not to sound too anxious. The third regard was lingering unspoken at the tip of her tongue, but Bulma hesitated as their disposition had just ended and she didn't want to enflame it again by stating that he had the _wrong attitude about becoming Super Sayian.._

'Put everything in you have, I will try it tomorrow.'

It was as if the shell around here started to get get cracks, ready to dehisce and free the light of hope.

'You mean for real? You'll use it? Eh…'

Bulma was brought back to reality within an instant. She had convinced him of the opportunities the GRR could offer and additionally, none of what she said was lies so far. Nevertheless this wasn't mainly about making Vegeta mightier; it actually mainly served the purpose of making him agree to a treaty of peace. If they were free of the threat he emitted, they could become a powerful team, maybe even powerful enough to beat the Androids. At least for the 3 years..

_Oh Kami.. _

Bulma was aware that she could screw everything up again, she had him on her good site for now, maybe talking of peace would upset him..But if he didn't have the intention to spare the earth anyways then those 3 years were just going to end up being a transition period filled with false hopes.

The thoughts kept rotating in her brain and Bulma tried her best to stop the wheel and focus on that one thing she needed to get through with now.

'Vegeta..in order to help you with your progress you need to..agree to something..'

Her voice sounded husky and strained. Bulma was gulping at him, holding back the strong need to inhale deeply. 'For ascending _Super Sayian_ that is.' She was visibly nervous, rushing to remove the needles from the used shots to keep herself busy. Meanwhile, Vegeta tried to detach his seemingly glued eyelids when the surroundings turned upside down. The pain had mostly dissolved, but in exchange a major dizziness kicked in, twisting and spinning him around. Neverthless, he couldn't ignore that _term_.

'Speak it out already or shut that hole in your mug', he countered while his fingers sprawled out, seeking something to hold onto when it happened to be the the bluehair's seam. Bulma contemplated it was due to the drugs, shifting forth and back, gathering the perfect words.

'Things are like this…since we all urge to see the Androids defeated, I gathered it would be a good idea to collaborate. But it wont work out when everyone fears you to snap, killing them or random innocent people. I promise I'll help you become Super Sayian within the time being, but you have to get a grip on yourself.'

Bulma couldn't deny the icecold feeling that slid down her spin, the knots that were tied in her guts as she eyed the satisfaction in Vegeta's facial expression. She was holding her breath while Vegeta searched her reaction with his senses, exploiting every second of it as his invisible gaze drilled through her skull. Bulma halted, focusing to keep the stirs in her belly suppressed.

_He enjoys this._

'I'm not asking you to defend us or anything, it's just..a way of loosely teaming up for the sake of our common aim. And if..if you do reach Super Sayian with my help, you will refrain from threatening the earth ever again. Those are the conditions.'

'So you are begging me to spare this planet and its puny inhabitants', Vegeta sneered, obviously ego boosted. 'Fine, there's nothing here to achieve anyways. But let me tell you this' , he stated amused, tilting his head in her direction with yet closed eyes. 'If you are incapable of making me ascend, your friends will be the first to die when I've annihilated the Androids.'

It was by far not the first time that Bulma heard him talking large, but right now she just wanted to throw herself at him and hug him tight.

'Now get me some water and..leave me alone', he hissed, repeatedly tightening his grip at Bulmas skirt. 'I don't have any here, but I'll give my father a call..it's best to get you inside and…' She paused for a second when she saw his eyebrows furrow in pain again. 'We have to get you treated properly, I'm a scientist, not a doctor.' Her hand immediately slipped into her jacket's pocket, culling her cellphone. 'I said Water _now_ Tsufuru!'

Bulma stopped midway, eyeing him in confusion.

'Whats with that Tsufuru-term, who on ear- _ah,yes Dad_, I'm sorry it's me. Yeah, I' aware, but we happen to have a little emergency in the new GRR I invented, so please be good and inform the nursing ward. Thanks.' She quickly pushed the clack down, removing her phone and focusing on Vegeta, who, unlike her estimation, seemed to be suffering from an unsustainable condition. She scuttled forwards, searching for his wrist to check on his pulse. It was fast, very fast, but at least seemed to go regulary. There was nothing she could do but wait for the moment. Bulma had injected him some serious painkillers, combined with muscle relaxants and acetylsalicylic acid. If she was to add morphine he might faint and there was no chance to check if the muscle relaxants affected his cardiopulomary functions. To put it plain, he'd die without her noticing.

'Tell me Vegeta, why are you addressing me that weird way? Was that the name of someone you extirpated?'

She had to keep him conscious for the moment without the help of drugs, so she'd do it the good old way- enveloping people in conversations they'd enjoy. Of course with Vegeta, that wasn't an easy task, but from what Bulma had gathered, purging people was the front page news he'd fret.

Fortunately, after a few quiet moment, it showed she was right.

'Hng..all of them', Vegeta scowled, chafing the sweat off his palms. His body was warm, most likely enduring a fever. Bulma felt exhausted, but deep inside she couldn't deny there was a weird feature of compassion for this guy. 'Did they look like me?' she asked, slowly embracing his live forhead with her hand. It was scortching hot.  
'Hh..human like you..being a Tsufurian..', Vegeta uttered moonily, a weak smile swirling about his lips.

Bulma was puzzled, unsure how to judge the sitution. There was only so much she understood of Vegeta and by mischance, she reached her limit very quick. The bluehair could see him repeatedly nodding his head, smiling, then again frowns kept appearing.

'Vegeta..are you okay?', she asked reluctantly, questioning herself if that was the right way to adress him now, but to her surprise, his mouth widened to a wierd chuckle. Sweatdrops covered him fully when he suddenly spoke up again.

'I can see your 'science', its everywhere in this place.. everywhere. This whole complex of buildings is a huge research lab, just like the Tsufurian used to have it in their departments of Vegeta-sei... But that only helped them halfway. They could never overcome us... it was a question of time. We was always a step ahead, preparing..exterminating their people, first the weak, then the stronger ones..until the day of full moon finally arrived.'

Bulma couldn't deny that his words gave her the creeps. There was so many mixed feelings inside her right now and she couldn't name a single one.

Why was he talking about this right now, what was going on in his head for heaven's sake?

'It serves them right...'

Bulma had to shake her head as she heard his muttering, but before she was able to take a glimpse at his face to gather answers to all those confusing questions, Vegeta had already turned, exposing nothing.  
'But why..I mean if it wasn't for the _usual_ reasons..what do you mean with _deserve_..', she subjoined quietly, not making it anywhere as scanty as planned. Her hands were restless, meandering.  
'Could you imagine..us Sayians being treated like animals..living in holes..', he wheezed, furrowing his eyebrows before he continued, 'there's nothing to decide, the puny ones will whimper..I can still see those abhorrent corpses set on fire..pale skin reddening in the unremorseful heat, their long scrawny statues sqashed beneath our feet. I was too inexperienced, but they all enrolled, they all conquered.'

It sounded as if he was visualising it all again, perusing details with a wierd scrutiny. Moreoever and to Bulma's disfavor, Vegeta seemed to enjoy whatever he saw there, yet it didn't appear that the familiar violence- rewarding feeling caused the blitheness, but rather ..an easement; he breathed so deeply, free of mental burdens for a moment.

'Seems like..the Tsufurians treated you all bad hm?'

There it was again. A twitch,eyebrows puckering, bothersome feeling unleashed once more.

'No..', the bruised Sayian's lips groaled, hissing courses beneath Bulmas capability of hearing. He moved iratively, angling and stretching his legs, clenching his fists until every knuckle had snaped. 'Had..loyality can only be the beginning.. for you, too..' Bulma blenched for a second until she realised that he wasnt speaking to her anymore. He was groaling continously, but it wasnt aimless, it was directed to _someone_ _in his head_, though it rather seemed as if he attempted to convince himself. Biting her lip, she struggled herself to wether or not do it.

'Why?', she whispered, immediately regretting that she had put up the act, but Vegeta was responsive right away.

'You was never a real Sayian to begin with,...so shut your mouth..'

'So it had to be death..'

Bulma felt absurdly empty in that moment. There was no fear, yet no determination inside her ether. Just pure exhaustation filling her with the need to be alone, frankly wanting the sheets of her bed beneath her. This was life after all. You live, you die. Ruthlessness can even become mercy, who would want to continue live if everyone close was gone? What an obscure world-view.

'I..had not minded you to live though..'

'Eh..?'

It was just about that moment when the strident sirens of the ambulance wailed in her ears.

* * *

8.30 in the morning. Bulma was still sitting in the stifingly hot bathtub, dark shadows below her eyes. It had been a long night, much adventure for a short time, but she had accomplished something big.

It was suprising, she couldn't even keep the idea of Vegeta as a commerade alive for more than 10 seconds; instead, the same thoughts kept being cast into her mind, dashing from one corner of her brain to the others.

To Bulma, what Vegeta had said was a complete mess, there was no solid plot to his nightmare, not even a reasonable chain of actions. She wasn't even sure if the told was true or just something the drugs had caused Vegeta's brain to make up.

Neverthless, the feeling of astonishment was still lingering. Deep down she couldnt let go of the notion that he had brought into being. It wandered about, associating.

_Death and despair _are so easy to be created. Nature did it day by day, snatching away peoples lifes with illnesses, genetical disorders, exploiting physical and mental weaknesses. . And then, there were murderers.

But that was rather cushy compared, wasn't it? It was devastating, no doubt, having your beloved taken away by another person. But then again, how relieving must it be to have someone to blame for? Fill the empty spot with hatred and anguish for the culprit; doesnt it make one owns existence more significant? _For your sake_ _my hatred will dwell forever._

It was that easy. Same for the reasons of evilness. Seeing someone doing something wicked, how easy must it be to judge straight away. Creating all these emotions, filling ourselves with despise, as if we would have no brain to question the _motives_. Cause versus result.

But then, does it even make a difference if evilness was commited due to sadness or anger, bloodlust or boredom?

Honestly, it didn't. Not because they all lead to death, but because the last thing that could _please the paining emotion _was murdering itself. That was the way of relief, the association that was engraved in the murderer's mind.

In the end, that was what Vegeta did all his life, from the moment he was born. Nullifiying the Tsufurians on his homeplanet, supressing populations as a prince, advancing to an emperor under Frieza's rule. Anger, frustration, hurt pride. Killing becoming the self-fulfilling prophecy of relief.

Bulma placed her water-crincled palm on her hot forhead, carefully massaging her temples, gathering some comfortableness. She still felt the dust embracing her skin as it soared from the water.

_' I hadn't minded you to live..'_

It wasn't the vicious truth about murderers that got to her, nor was it this night's difficulties or the lack of sleep.

'_I hadnt minded..'_

Her lips had partened, repeating those words in silence. They were too big to speak them out loud. That kind of words had been stuck inside him, what a tamed way of expressing something so..essentiell.

Her plumb lips were numb to the touch of her fingertips.

If that was the truth then the words had been forbidden; words of attachment that can't find relief.

Words of a murderer.

'


	4. One last reprieve

_Tell me that this place is safe  
and all the good will remain.  
Tell me that the word you gave me today  
will not loose credibility tomorrow_

_The world is so fast  
unlearning steadiness  
If I asked for certainty,  
would you leave the 'now' untouched?_

_Im full of worries,  
dwelling, unentwined awefulness  
If I ever requested_  
_would you slow down for me?_

* * *

_''You couldn't steal my food after all..And what was with that monster you brought with you..it was weak..''_

_I wasn't aiming for your food and Goku, you know very well it was a car! Do you even have one by now?_

_''You..looked so slim and puny...I couldn't believe you was human! I mean, I even thought I was human..'_

_I was and I am you jerk! A feeeemale!- Did that get through that thick skull of yours in the meantime?_

_''I had never met any girl before you, how was I supposed to know Bulma?''_

_Oh Goku, I figured. But you still have no clue, do you?_

_''Bulma, remember when you freed that other thing? my first encounter with such a house. I'll never get used to those Capsules you use though..''_

_Well it was a transportable house and I think the main new feature for you was a BATH!..come to think of it..ugh u smelled so bad! Hope you can take care of that by yourself nowadays, ha!_

_''Still can't get used to Shampoo.. Hm, smells wierd to me! Well at least I know now that I was really the only with a tail..''_

_AS IF THAT WASN'T CLEAR IN THE FIRST PLACE!_

_'Haha ..Okay, seems fair to me that you say so...'_

_Wha..whats with that look on your face? I really thought you weren't for real, I mean... I had never met anyone that carefree..._

_'Bulma look..was you always so sure you'd find the Dragon Balls and get your wishes granted?'_

_Goku..I honestly did. But also I always wondered what you would wish for if they were all yours. I gathered you'd want your grandfather back, but then suprisingly you didn't.  
What..kept you going..?  
_

_...But I was never able to find that out, you was gone..and I lived my life without you, until that clouded rainy day.._

_''There you are Bulma!''_

_I remember that one! I didnt even recognise you when you handed me the rabbit-baloon.. Did you ever wear that turban again by any chance? But oh well, thanks god the 21st Tournament wasn't a fashion show!_

_''Hehe I suppose so! But back then it didn't seem that odd to me..''_

_Oh gosh Goku you really have no care in the world, it's hard to believe you even survived till that day. But then again...I never doubted you'd win the tournament!_

_''Hehe, thanks for the compliment!...You know Bulma..that was good times wasn't it? But I fear we have to get serious once more.''_

_Eehh? What are you talking about Goku? Don't scare me like that! Why..why are you this way, whats with that look in your eyes Goku? I'm sure we'll make it against the Androids- I mean we have you, there's nothing to worry about!  
_

_''You've heard most of it from Piccolo, but there's some other things he hasn't mentioned to you. I ..will die from a heartdisease and there's not much we can do about it. But don't worry, I'm sure that by some miracle I'll make it back to earth in time.''_

_A heartdisease?! You must be kidding, Saiians don't get affected by that, do they? Goku stop smiling, this is serious news!_

_''Take good care of them Bulma. They'll need you, even if they don't want to admit it.. You know, you've always been the smartest person I ever met and we'd be nowhere near to where we are now without your inventions and brains. Thanks for that.''_

_Goku no, stop making this a farewell adress, we'll get you healthy for sure! Now don't meet trouble halfway and rather explain!..G-goku.._

_''It's okay Bulma. Im leaving this to you for now. There's something I need to do in the other world, but trust me, the earth will be just fine.''  
_

_Stop smiling as if everything is okay you idiot! If YOU die WE will all die! The androids will come and theres nothing we can do, how can you leave us with this fate you imecile! Wh..whats with that chuckle?! Oh God Goku I'm going to kill you -seriously!_

_''Bulma you know you aren't alone..you'll never be''_

_Stop smiling..Goku..we won't be able to win this, I'm sure, there just no way without you..  
_

_''There is and you know it very well''  
_

_But Goku.._

_''Bulma..''_

* * *

'Bulma hello?' , Krillin muttered, his arms crossed behind his head as he headed his attention towards the bluehair in confusion.

It was very close to winter already and the breeze brushed their bodied in a hard move, leaving goosebumbs on their skin.

Yamcha, Krillin, Oolong, Puar and Bulma had gathered together on the familiar balcony once more, discussing their next moves just the way they had done half a year ago. That famous day before the mysterious boy from the future had appeared, predicting all those vicious events.

'Ehh..sorry guys, I'm totally nervwrecked and tired at the moment', she sighed, hovering her hand over the table in search of her drink. The cold soda's carbon dioxide underlined the sore boiling of her stomach, not exactly making it any better.

_Wh..what on earth, stupid memories coming up now.._

'You certainly seem so. Now..', Krillin agreed nonchchanantly, taking another sip of his coffee before continuing,'explain to us why you believe that Vegeta would eventually even -consider- holding on to his word. The rest of her guests joined in the questioning look Krillin expressed, obviously expecting an extraordinary good reasoning.  
Bulma sighed, inwardly deliberating the report she had given them on her encounter with Vegeta the day before, leaving out the part that had intrigued her.

'Well, to put the actuality on the table, we really have no other choice.I never stated that I'd trust him, but as matter of fact we have to rely on him beating the androids. Besides, you guys even worked together on Namek, didn't you? So you should know best if he's the promise -keeping or -breaking type'

Krillin checked her face, wondering if that was sarcasm, but she seemed to ask genuinly.

'Ehm..', he scoffed nervously, grasping thought. His instincts clearly voted against the insane Saiyan, stating that he was the very last to bestow any hopes upon. Yet to be fair, he couldnt recall any incident where Vegeta had actually given his word for something at all. So he eventually didn't break a promise ether.

'I don't remember such stuff, at least not right now, but I am not eager about finding out how loyal he is ether.'  
_He should be damned if Vegeta was actually someone to care about promises of such kind..._

'You shouldn't think like that anyways Bulma. We can't count on Vegeta, did you forget what he was capable of when he firstly visited earth? As if he'd hesitate to do it again! Moreover, there's still the other Z-fighters..Krillin, me, Tien, Piccolo, Chaotsu. We can do it without Goku AND without Vegeta.'  
Yamcha had bend one finger down for each fighter he had named before proudly showing her his full palm, acting as if that was actually reassuring their victory.  
'No need to worry!'

'Did they forget to restore your brain in heaven Yamcha?! You guys could barely beat Vegeta alone, not even talking about Freeza -and the Androids are even worse!', she groaled, viewing him in fury while Yamcha braced his back deeper at the cushion of his chair, gulping

'You know what they say, it all starts with a positive attitude..plus..we still have much time to train, we can ca-'

'You'll do nothing like that! We are just human, or are you telling me that YOU will become_ Superman _soon?!', she shouted while glaring in his frightened eyes.

'But Bulma..'

'Ehm..I'm afraid she's right..but..what about Gohan anyways? He's been a tough guy, you saw it yourself Bulma! Don't tell me you forgot about his actions on Namek ', Krillin interrupted, trying to calm the tension. Bulma put her soda cup down before falling back into her fluffy yellow spotted cushion, sighing. She was wearing a big white nappy waistcoat above her longsleeve shirt and to her disappointment, it didn't even keep her warm when she was angry.

'Of course I considered that Krillin, but I don't think that'll work. You see..', she aspirated, sudden worries flashing in her eyes, 'he inherited lots of Goku's traits and his powers can't be denied. But we could also witness plenties of his weaknesses.'

Krillin and Yamcha tensed visibly, focusing on Bulma's words.

'He has no control whatsoever over his _real _power. Surely he has progressed, but nowhere enough. I mean he does good at combatting, but what makes me doubt him is his attitude.'

'Whaddo you mean attitude?', Oolong interposed, a tear of sweat running down his pignose

Everyone's attention was focused on Bulma once more and slowly but surely the atnosphere thickened, revealing worries an doubts that had been carried secretly inside.  
Bulma crossed her arms tightly, looking around in numerous careworn faces.

'Well, don't you remember what Goku always used to say? That Gohan should unleash his fury in order to regain his true powers?'

The guests nodded and slowly it became obvious what Bulma hinted at.

'I'm sorry guys, but I think that's an obligation he can't provide. It seems like Sayians need that _specific_ feature in their personalities to actually become capable of uterlizing the Sayian power and quiet frankly: Gohan lacks it. It's as if..the human genes took over that part, making him a peaceful person.'

Bulma's eyes travelled along the table, making sure her guests could enfollow her train of thoughts, but there was still huge questionmarks written on some faces.

'Haven't you noticed yourself that Gohan has a way smaller drive to train and push himself? Not even speaking of fighting. He isn't like Goku and Vegeta, aiming to confront and battle..he can surely, but there's just not that _endless desire _to fight_.'_

The bluehairs voice dwelled for a moment before an silence took over the soundscape.

Though Gohan was said to have even greater powers than pureblood Saiyans, Bulma was right with her course of explanation. Plus, since Goku had passed away once more, the distress must've impacted the child greatly; most likely driving him to depression.  
Who knew if he was even capable of training and preparing? Nobody had heard of him ever since Goku's death.

'Okay guys, lets switch topics, this isn't leading anywhere. What else could we do, there has to be something!'

Oolong was fluttering and twisting his arms as if he could waggle the worries away with it.

'Well, thats why I sort of hoped we could get Vegeta to take care of the Android-topic. Even if it means having a great past-Androids- threat close by, it's still better than being tossed around by some bots..', Bulma exhaled in a way that implied she had already made her mind up on it.

'Ah yeah, awesome... No seriously, I'm not sure if I choose the same..'

'Oh Yamcha please, realise once what you are saying! We can't deal in grief, we have to do it in facts and so far, I didn't hear any valid arguments against my suggestion. Moreover, I have another reason why I want him around.' Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest, covering her face in shadows as she looked down on her bulky blue mechanic trousers.

'What are you waiting for, spit it out...' Krillin muttered, unsure if there was good or bad news coming up.

'Well we can sit tight and hope for Vegeta to be able to defeat the Androids ORRRR...use the information we are granted and give it an attempt to stop the Androids to come into existence in the first place. Now, from what Piccolo told us, silverhair has specified that this is all due to Goku not killing the founder of the Red Ribbon Army and guess what- I know him and I did research. He's a famous scientist called Dr. Gero, but he has went missing years ago. I guess after the destruction of his army he should still be floating around in space, recovering.'

The guys' faces had lit up just to turn to shadows again.

'Wait does that mean we still can't prevent his plans?', Puar shrieked, grabbing hold of his fluffy head with both hands.

'He's in space, how are we supposed to locate him?', Krillin asked, stating the obvious question.

'Bulma clicked her tongue, a small smile on her lips.

'Well now you see what we could need Vegeta for. He was Freeza's henchman, walking around in space for decades. He may not know where exactly Dr. Gero is, but it'd be the best to start with if we had a map of existing planets and some information on their living conditions. He may have been a genius, but he's still limite by his own human body. In other words, I'm sure he had to land on another planet that was offering good living conditions. Also,' Bulma furthere, 'he doesnt have the technology to design a ship from the scratch Goku left him, so he should be around somewhere close.'

'Really?!'

Puar had revealed his happy face, grabbing onto the muscly shoulder of his best friend. Bulma smiled back at the little creature, nodding.

'How is it then, did you get the information from Vegeta yet?'

Krillin was leaning forward just the way Oolong did, placing half of his torso on the big terrace table in front of him as if he had suddenly turned profoundly deaf.

'Hello, don't make this look easier than it is! Who knows if he's willing to give it away at all, I dont wanna be blasted away just because I asked his Majesty in the wrong moment!', Bulma scoffed infidely, shrugging her shoulders in defense.

'Wh..what if we collected the Dragon Balls once more?'

Bulma's and Krillin's head turned towards Yamcha simultanously, both sharing the same baffled expression.  
'What would you wish for?', Puar interrupted, slowly popping up behind Yamcha's back once more.

'Look..I do know we cant wish Goku back another time, but uhm..maybe we can come up with another wish instead? Isn't it always good to have a spare set of Dragon Balls in your pocket?'

'You are right, but..Shenlong wont be able to remove the Androids from this planet, so it doesn't really help us with the main problem.'

'To be honest..I'm still kind of fond of Goku coming back..I thought maybe we could gather some thoughts on this, I mean it's always better to have 5 heads than one?' Yamcha laughed, but seemed to actually dwell in a frustrating tension. He folded his arms tighter while furiously footing his fingertips on his upper arm, making it seem as if he played an invisible piano which music only he could hear.  
Bulma narrowed her eyes, slowly biting the top end of the straw when she snapped out of her faineance.

'Okay guys, this..this might seem akward as hell, but I do have an idea what we could do.'

The bluehair lowered her back as she unfolded her arms on the table, leaning right into Krillin and Oolong.

'So we can't wish Goku back for now, I mean his body is gone and it's not allowed a second time. But what if we wished his soul back on earth, replacing another one?'

Her voice had subsided at the the end of her sentence, leaving even bigger questionmarks on everyone's mugs.

'But his powers aren't only due to his soul you know..He had kind of explained that on Namek when one of Freeza's henchman called Ginyu had changed body's with him...it's about the _combination of Body and Soul_..'  
Krillin's voice was cracky and thin. He had no intentionso of taking Bulma's idea down, but it was true after all and they had to be realistic.

'..and thats where we reach the potential 'Vegeta-Plan C'', she ushered her new idea, lifting one finger to get the least bit of attention. ' Imagine if we could..replace Vegeta's soul with Goku's? It'd be wierd, but Goku would have plenty of time to get used to Vegeta's body. And most of all- since Vegeta is a fullblooded Sayian, he could maybe ascend _Super Saiyan_ with that body as well!'

'I dont think Shenlong would actually do that..I mean its like.._cheating_'

Everyone turned around to Puar who in reaction fled under the copious tresses of Yamchas hair.

'He's right..it is kinda..', Yamcha commented while waggling with his finger to lure Puar out of his cranny.

'Hmm', Krillin puled in nervousness, slowly glancing at Bulma before continuing, 'what about wishing Goku to be reborn? As in.._now_?'

'You are funny, how should he fight them at such young age?! Also..if he was to be reborn here, he'd most likely be a usual human's child, so there wouldn't be any special powers present. Besides, I dont see anyone close by that is pregnant', Bulma scolded while Krillin gulped, still gazing at her ina wierd manner. His eyes went up and down, scrutinising her physique.

'KRILLIN CUT IT OUT IM NOT GOING TO GIVE BIRTH TO A CHILD ANYWHERE SOON!'  
The bluehair had smacked her palms on the table in fury, more or less rooting that topic up.

'Okay okay I got it, hahaha.., the boldhead laughed, lifting his forearms in conciliation.

'So, any more brilliant ideas? I can't believe we actually have this conversation right now, this jerk Goku could've found a better way to deal with his illness than wait for it arrive and do it's job! Instead, he just passes away, leaving us in this crappy situation!'

Bulma kept groaling inwardly. She knew she had no right to blame an unwanted future on Goku, but this wasn't like him. He may be a complete dullard at times, but this had been no time for fooling around and she refused to believe that Goku would die just like that, without even trying.  
The bluehair kept having the memories of their last talk, which was about 1.5 months ago, skyrocketing in her mind, but it didn't calm her at all.  
It did, however, haunt her, making her realise he was gone forever, uncapable of being revived.

Bulma threw her head back to take a glimpse at the dark, clouded sky. It was merely afternoon, but the weather implied that it was a winter's evening already. The weren't allowed to resign, no matter what. But what did Goku mean with his words, which way was the right way?

'Its unlike Goku anyways. He nether talked to anyone for a month before he died, nor did he ever approach us via King Kai since then. He just..vanished from earth.'  
Krillin had move backwards a bit, shifting his weight from one ellbowto another while cupping his chin with both hands. His voice was giving away a hint of anger, but what Bulma mainly heard was sadness.

'I still support the idea of gathering the Dragon Balls. Even if all our wishes are forbidden or seem in vain now, in a month of two our perspective may change. Or maybe we are simply wrong and Shenlong will grant one of our wishes? Anyway, I'll go for them, it'll be another 7 months till we should be able to reuse them, so whoever wants to join me is free to do so.'

It had been long since Bulma had heard Yamcha so determined and she started to slowly fancy the idea as well. Beside her two 'proper' plans, there was not much she could do but wait.  
Or well, there was one more thing she could think off to do with the Dragon Balls, but she quickly dismissed it.

'I'm in', she stated scanty, scratching the left side of her neck with her right hand.

'Uhm.. if you guys think that'll help us, then you can count me in as well.'  
Krillin blinked confusingly, wondering if that was halfway going to get them anywhere.

Then again this time it'd be at least on a familiar territory.

* * *

'Bulma can I get a sec?'

The light male voice was filled with predictions and Bulma just gave Yamcha a quick nod while waving Krillin and Oolong goodbye.

She had gotten used to having Yamcha around after being beamed back from the adventurous experiences she made on Namek, but somehow their relationship had proceeded right into a big bunch of nothing.

'Whats the matter?', the bluehaired asked, passing him leisurely while holding onto her famous 'Bulma'- coffee cup. Her footsteps lead into the kitchen and ended at the big, filled dinner table.

'I just wanted to tell you..', he started, quickly following her into the warm room, 'that I'm actually really looking forward to searching for the Dragon Balls with you. I know we have all the right reasons, but it's been some time since we went to do something exciting together and I'm kind of happy that I get to spend this phase with you.'

He smiled at her genuinly, eyes wide open with that hint of youth spirit she had liked about him since she met the ex-bandit back then.

'Thats great to hear, but-'

'I'm actually ..also excited about something else', he interrupted nesciently of her attempt to answer. His cheeks blushed a little and Bulma gathered for a second that he had dirty thoughts.

'You see..', he aspirated once more, tipping the top ends of his pointing fingers against one another, 'we really havent been out much and I really actually wanted to do so. I kind of..want to deepen things a little more..you know Goku even wished you a healthy baby back then, maybe he has some psychic fortune-telling abilities..haha..'

Bulma's jaw dropped for a second.

'Eh Yamcha, you are really bringing that up in a wierd moment!', she muttered in honest confusion. This was pretty much what every woman of her age dreamt of- a MAN that actually digged this whole romantic love/family relationship topic, but to Bulma the timing couldn't have been worse.

'Yamcha, it's really sweet of you, but you know we are dealing with a serious matter at the moment and I'm not having the head for such..stuff. Please, be a little patient with me.'  
The look on his face disclosed that it affected him deeper than it was meant to, but Bulma hadn't lied, she just didn't have any capacity in her brains left to deal with _love_ at the moment.

Whatever _love_ meant in this context.

'Its okay.'

She looked up after gulping when suddenly a caorse palm brushed her cheek, holding it softly.

It felt warm.

'I didnt mean to push you, I know things dont go easy on you. But don't forget im still around', he exhaled softly, much sincerity nerving his words.

Yamcha's eyes lingered on hers while his fingers embraced her face, sending small jolts through her pores.

It had been an unfamiliar feeling to Bulma to be treated this way after all this time and something inside her was trying to inform her on something, but she couldn't recognise what it was.  
All she was able to o was smile greatfully.

'Thank you'

* * *

Bulma's eyes felt so incredibly heavy that evening, it was as if they were made of magnets that enjoyed being attached to one another, exchanging opposite charge.

She hadnt slept for 48 hours now and it was could nearly sense the refreshing feeling of the soft cotton that her newly changed bedsheets provided. She sunk in the comfortablness, fresh lavender smell caressing her nose as she braced herself into the quilt, enjoying how the heavyness of her body faded into lightness.  
In fact, it wouldve been the perfect night if it wasn't for the raving thoughts in her head. Hell, she couldn't even tell WHAT she was thinking about, she felt like a spectator of a thoughtrace, unable to tell who's first and who's last and God, who participates at all.

But there was a reason to all.  
Bulma gave in to her workaholic mind, trying to differ between the streakks of thoughts that were weaving in her head. Her eyes were focusing in the shiny halfmoon that was sending it's cold rays into her room, nearly creating a sentimental mood.

It had been an eventful day again. Neverthless, there wasn't only the worries that kept her mind busy, she also noticed that there was some untreated feeling inside her that claimed attention by crawling their way up into her conciousness over and over again.  
Everyone spoke so casually of Goku's death and Bulma honestly wondered if that was about it. They all had a special relationship with him, knowing him for ages, decades. But so, he was gone..and now everything continued.

To her as well, he had been a close friend. Despite the dark circumstances, it had spread a very gentle feeling inside her remembering the displaced memory of her last talk with Goku; even though it was definitley a wierd one.

Everthing started to cluster in her mind, uncapable of seperation.

Bulma placed her palms on her cold cheeks, seeking for a relief of the burdensome thinking.  
He wouldnt come back this time. It was final and they all knew it, but it felt good to fool onself in times like that.  
Nonetheless.

Searching for the Dragon Balls was unevitable; not for the intentions of bringing Goku back, but for her very own recondite plan. The humans had to do this on their own and she would be on front lines. They had to try out all their options, had to push through to the edges of the possible, take everything in consideration, free themselves of their own unnotice limits.  
If in the end, and that was her estimation, Shenlong would deny all the wishes they named, she would step in and do it; she'd really wish for 'it'.

Bulma had never seriously stated that she was pure at heart, in fact, she was a sneaky, deceiving individual that sticked at nothing but herself.

Turning around, she struggled to wipe the ensaguined imagination that was at the cusp of existince away.

Bulma burried her head in her pillow, holding on to it as tight as possible while digging each fingernail into the down feathers. It felt as if the darkness inside her was so much bigger than the darkness of her room.  
She didn't want to die, she just didn't. It was not the time for it, not hers and not the earths, the afterlife wouldn't welcome them yet. She'd pay the price, no matter how high it was.

Slowly opening her eyes, the memory of Goku's reassuring words started to surface her mind once more and all her feelings, the good, the bad and the vicious, suddenly narrowed more and more, ultimately peaking in just one person.

Vegeta.


	5. Tables turn part 1

_It was a long and dark november,_  
_from the rooftops I remember,_  
_there was snow  
white snow_

_I don't want to be a soldier,_  
_who's the captain of a sinking ship,_  
_it would stow_  
_so far below_

_You are nothing but darkness,  
__making me fade in the hollow,  
__fall inside the black, yet  
__you'll still be the brightest*_

* * *

'You done yet?'

Yamcha had his specific way of looking over her shoulder, annoyingly scrutinising her work as if he'd have the slightest clue what she's doing and the education to inspect it. Obviously she must've missed the news that the brains for scientsictic research was dominantly inherited by MALES.

'Are you sure that this thing works?'

She had swallowed his manner, trying NOT to ravage him and kick his leftovers out of her lab, but he really pushed her to the edge when he started to check on her, bracing his front against her back; now all that was missing was him asking her to hurry up and she'd snap.

'Bulma, it's already hitting 12, we kinda wanted to be gone at 8 am if you remember..'

Bulma didn't even turn around, she just put her gloved hands on the aseptic lab table, slowly folding her fingers to fists when finally voicing her inner tremble.

'LOOK you jerk, how are you gonna get those god forsaken Dragon Balls without a proper radar?! Do you think it just magically creates itself?! Now get out!'

'No need to get all angry!', he pouted as he turned on his heel, leisurely wandering about the scientistic station with his arms crossed in cautious defense. He was never able to abide such argues, nether could he feel comfortable in labs.

For a reason.

'It's kinda wierd. Why do you make one of them for each of us..', he added quietly, tilting his head to throw a checking glance at her back before coninuing. 'Also that radar-shape looks ..awefully familiar.'

'You wouldn't miss that part, would you Yamcha', the bluehair grumbled as she assessed the soldering iron, carefully connecting two small silver stays.

'Hm..', he sighed, 'Saiyan scouter frame? Reminds me of bad times.' Yamcha crossed his arms behind his head, channeling his view in the opposite direction once more.

There was white clean tables everywhere, filled with petri dishes, test tubes, binocular miscroscopes, lights, tweezers, pipettes and all kind of scientistic stuff that subtly creeped Yamcha out. It looked worse than in his natural sciences classes and just in that moment his brain chose to spit out that lovely memory of his attempt to vivisect a frog with a rusty scalpel.  
The corners of his mouth spreaded downwards in disgust before he stepped back, choosing Bulma's back to be the less worrying sight right now.

'I thought you are more of a technological person, what's with all the biological stuff..', he murmured, trying not to give off his nervousness. The ex-bandit had trouble not looking around, hell it looked like in one of these Frankenstein -movies and he expected some monstrosity offspring to jump up every second.

Bulma glared at him from the edge of her eyesight, again annoyed by his nuisance before picking up the tool box for precision mechanics.  
How the hell was she going to endure this the upcoming months? Maybe it wasn't a good idea to offer him sleepovers till the Androids arrived after all.

'I'm trying out new materials in order to check their stability and interaction with others. The projection-glass here for example had to get an own concept since that other scouter blew up in pieces. I attempted a few prototypes but ultimately decided for lithium crystals since-'

'That's truly ...nerdy'

Bulma stopped in the middle of the sentence, her mouth still open as her pupils travelled to the boarders of her eyeframe once more, sending acid laser-rays at Yamcha, who in return gifted her an ungraceful, bored gape.

'You are..too much..', she hissed, her hands shaking from the strong rive to just twist his neck and get it over with. The now shorthaired Z-fighter just laughed at her reaction before walking up to her and swinging his butt on her main lab table, landing right next to the newly designed scouters.  
Taking one into his hands, it suddenly caught his attention little more than he expected.

'They look different than the ones Vegeta and his people wore. Rather slim and light and ..wait, is that a hearing aid?'  
He lifted it up on his flat palm, looking at the translucent plastic device that was placed on top of the semicircle earframe attachment. The spectacle setting was thin, covered by a soft, ruberlike surface; leading in the semi-translucent monocle.

'It's not a hearing aid but a more practical kind of earphone. Like this you can still hear what's going around you without disabling the voice transmission.'

'That's good but..so much effort just for radars and talking? We all have phones Bulma and that one radar would've sufficed.'

Bulma was tightening a last screw at the hinge of the connecting device in deep concentration before rubbing the sweat off herself with the back of her hand. She them turned around, bestiring herself to not throw the tool box at his head.

'You think I'd stay that long in here for just that? There's obviously a bigger set of implements included in those', she stated, suprised by how cold it had gotten in her lab. Just the small breeze from her own hand movements where enough to cause giant goosebumps on her forearms.

Yamcha exhaled in astonishment, the obvious question written on his face when Bulma grinned at him victoriously. 'But _cool_ people like you wouldn't wanna know about _nerdy_ things like that would they?' She purposely deposited her hands at her hips, one eyebrow lifted in a provoking manner.

'Well..I...erm..', he muttered embarassed before turning his gaze down to the scouters once more. 'Why is there even 4 of them? I don't think Puar will be able to wear one.'

Bulma's smile vanished the same second, her fingers slowly inverting, slipping of her hips, loosely dangling.

'The last one is for Vegeta'

'VEGETA?!'

Yamcha had slid of the table, blankly starring at Bulma as if she had officially crossed the baorder between genius and lunatic.

'Are you aware that he can search for the Dragon Balls as well? What if he wishes for immortality, did you forget what happened on Namek?!'

'He won't. That's not his priority.'

The bluehair had not ceased to look at him, contrariwise nearly pinning him to the wall with her assertive glance. He searched her eyes for doubts, a sign that'd indicate there was something to debate about.  
But there wasn't.

'You are..dead serious..', he aspirated, feeling the vibration at his larynx as he urged to just yell out all the horrible things that came to his mind, but her look silenced him.

He had never, not for one moment, forgotten what his first encounter with the Saiyans was like, the fear that had litteraly paralyzed him. Thus, he had battled them, wanted to defend his beloved, but ended up shamefully dieying in the arms of a saibaman.  
Not only had he failed, but it had also sown qualms about his fighting career.

Yamcha's eyes kept lingering on her, consuming her, but it seemed as if her determination was infinite, too much for him to take. He swallowed his voice whole, noticing how cold sweat loomed.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't empathise with her; how could she have forgotten what Vegeta had done so far. Killing and torturing weren't a necessity to him, they were an actual joy. What kind of mind do you need to have to stomach this...

'Relax Yamcha', Bulma suddenly stated, making him jump out of his thoughts.

The severe tension was gone from her face, replaced by a weak smile as she lifted her fist pugnaciously. 'Don't forget you still have me on your team! Now, please do me the favor and hand one of these to my dad, he needs to enable a gps connection.'

Yamcha couldn't help his terrified stare since her carefree little speech was even less what he expected right now.  
He forced his look down to the scouters, constantly fighting his instinct to turn back to Bulma the same instant. Even if she had tried to cheer him up, something about her behaviour was so..tainted.

'Can it be just anyone?'

'Of the remaining 3? Yes', she answered shortly before taking the red-glassed scouter to herself, carefully adjusting it to her ear. Yamcha was still exhaling, barely able to take his eyes off her as she enabled the modern scouter, checking the data.

'B..Bulma..'

Her eyes were focused on the projection of the monocle, gradually becoming colder before the perceived distance grew insuperable. Her thoughts had obviously drifted deeper into another world inside her head which he had no access to.  
'Look', he uttered, fully captured to see his girlfriend this way, but she didn't seem to pay attention, nearly turning his approach down. The projection -monitor disclosed few symbols, occupying her as it kept restarting its calculations.

'It scares me', Yamcha gasped in hope of conveying his feeling, but he had to see that there was no way the range between them would close in now.

'I know that feeling. Unlike you and the others, I can't walk around 3 years, completely ignoring the upcoming threat', she suddenly responded, still not looking at him.

Yamcha narrowed his eyes at her, stepping a little closer to at least physically minimize the distance. 'But ...we all prepare for them, you aren't the only one.'

'That's not what I mean', Bulma scoffed fiercly, swiftly tipping the small button at the attachment behind her ear before taking a first move towards the door.

'What?''

The Bluehair stopped shortly in front of research lab exit, supporting her shifting weight at the doorframe.

'This fear isn't far anymore Yamcha. I'd usually stay calm, perceive the remaining time as a steady barrier that'll keep harm away. But I just can't do that anymore..it just feels too real and too close, persistently present. See..', she started, her face swept in shadows, 'I never thought that I can take it upon myself to deal with that, but I had to realise there's no weighing options. Goku isn't here, we are on our own. The point of return is ..really long gone.'

'But ..why did you never talk to me about it? Has something happened?', he mumbled, unsure if it was acceptable to come closer now.

Bulma just raughly exhaled through her nose as she continued her way on hasty feet, leaving a nervous and disbelieving Yamcha behind.

* * *

'Huh?'

The bluehair stepped back in surprise, a little alarmed to see that the there was no red busy signal coming from the digital door of the intensiv care station. It meant, in other words, that it wasn't engaged, therefor hinting at Vegeta's absence.  
And boy, that was in no way good.

She quickly furthered her way along the rounded hallway of the hospital ward, carefully checking each signal device for a hint of a maned room among the casual hospital rooms until she found one.  
Sighing both in agiatation and relief to see the red signal lighting at a door, she caught some hold at a handrail, slowly wrapping her fingers around the doorknob.

She would go in there now, would put a short notice to the Dragonball hunt, briefly explain his scouter and state goodbye.  
That was the plan. No argues, no killing threats, nothing.

_-Creeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkk-_

.

.

'Vegeta?'

She hadn't even let go off the doorknob when she jerked to a halt, completely absorbed to see the window wide open, snowflakes gently flickering in the sunlight while the wind whirled around the room, filling it with sharp, cold breezes.

'Ugh!', she exclaimed before heading to the window in a rush, closing it as fast as she could. In spite of the sunlight it felt like there was at least -10 degrees in the room and it pierced her skin even through her thick, bulky orange working suit. Why would anyone keep it unclosed in a patients restroom?  
As she turned the window handle her eyes travelled to her left, taking a cautious glance above her extended arm at Vegeta.

First of all, it was generally a good thing that he was in a casual restroom and not in the intensive care station anymore; on second thought it meant that he was most likely going to be awake soon again and god only knew if he'd get up on the right side of the bed.  
The bluehair breathed out deeply before tiptoeing her way to his bed quietly, despositing her hand at the sheets next to his head as she leaned over him, heeling his deadpan corps and face.

He didn't look good at all.

He had a drip teethered to the crook of his arm, bandages firmly rewind around his hands and feet as well as an oxygen mask attached to his mouth. Moreover she had to see that the doctors saw it fit to plug cardiopulmonar wires to his body that constantly checked his vitals, meaning there was chances he'd fall back into a critical state.  
His skin shined oily, entirely covered in a specific healing salve, yet it also disclosed some more details. His dermis had turned darker, nearly leatherly spanning over his flesh, making it seem as if it had been cooked.  
Bulma cringed, gathered that he must've lost his sense of touch at some places.

The sheets knitted as her fingers pushed them down further, sowly digging through until she met the hardness of the matress beneath.

She had contemplated that it didn't really matter, but at this rate it was inevitable for her to ask the question of guilt.  
Surely, life had changed and all her morals had faded; she slowly adapted to the cruel reality, proceeding into new standards. Fighting was essentiel to life, no matter how much the humans loved to pull their civilised social norms upon reality, in the end they all went back to the roots of their newly formed evolution: Survival of he fittest alien race.

She had gotten a little taste of victory so far, a great feeling of control; a state every human shared and urged for so commonly it was nearly going unnoticed. She could just ask anyone, people universally disfavored to not be in control of a situation.  
There was instinctually no greater feeling than security, having an own way of manipulation.

Neverthless she had no desire for harming; in fact the fight with Vegeta was nothing but a memory she wanted to abandon, but with him lying in front of her like this, she couldn't.  
She had not lost her human side after all. If that was good or bad would show.

.  
.

Bulma's eyes kept dwelling on his inhibited, yet expressionless face.

Ever since their first encounter, she had never seen him any other way, not even know that he was unconcious.

She had heard enough stories about his ruthfull actions and there was no reason to doubt it. The constant angry look turning his face into a dark grimase, his muscles always pumped up, tensed, making his veins stick out. He seemingly equalled a psychopath that was only limited to agression and scorn, uncapable to throw a look behind his shallow horizon.

Her eyes hardened as she followed her train of thoughts, slowly sinking down on the sheets with her behind, surveying him until a little something obtained her attention.

He surely wasn't the best looking guy she ever met, but there was something other about him. Even though she really disliked his cocky ungreatful behaviour at times, she had to state that Vegeta had a unique way of gracefulness. It was probably the only trait that indiciated he was a prince, but beside that stupid smirk he gave off, she never saw him slacking around like everyone else did at times. He always walked straight, head up, solid in every way possible. Always always pursuing.  
What an incredible kind of pride he must've hoarded that he based his entire existence and purpose of life on maintaining and feeding it? And even now that he has been surpassed by Goku and the silverhaired stranger, it boosted him even more.  
No matter how furious he had been to see all that happen, it had not demotivated, but fueled him.

She couldn't figure how to express what feeling it gave her to notice this fact in the state she was in; with all these doubts nagging her inside.

'I can't keep up with that I guess', she whispered, forcing herself to smile halfheartedly. She shortly leaned to the side with her ellbow carving into the sheets and her hand supporting her chin before taking off the scouter and cautiously adjusting it to his ear next to her.  
Now he did look like the Saiyan from back then.

'Hhh..!'

Bulma was wrenched from her digressing thoughts when she spotted the fog at Vegeta's oxygen mask, indicating that his throat exhaled the consumed air unregulary.

'Hey, what's up with you..?!', she uttered, removing herself from the lying position to observe him properly. He had started shaking, his muscles twitching sporadically, sweat breaking from his pores. She could watch his mouth open in agitation; bareing his teeth as his upper lip curled and flattening his tongue.  
Almost immediately the vital machines raised an alarm, bleeping quickly as his heartbeat accelerated to 220 beats per minute.

'Hhold oon!', she shrieked, her eyes rushing to find the warning bell, but the white wire of the device led directly under his matress.  
The bluehair instantly placed her knee on his bed to find support as she ushered to pull on it, dragging it to her left, thus she could only free it till the bulky device hit the lower side of the lattice in a short, metal _bang._

'This..this is a joke', she hissed nervously, turning from the top of the bed to Vegeta's chest as she wiped the quilt off of him. If this continued he'd experience ventricular fibrillation and then there was no way to actuate his heart back to a healthy beating schedule.

'Hrrrr..!'

Bulma flinched when she saw Vegeta's head jumping to his right, his back gradually shaping hollow.

'Vegeta, head here come on!', she shouted before rushing back to the place she sat before, her hands forcing his face towards her. The whites of his eyes became visible, hesitantly reacting and by that giving evident that he was mentally not solely absent.

'Do you see this?', she continued by pointing at the red glass of his scouter with her forefinger, 'this is a new scouter. It's not only a powerlevel measuring instrument, but also includes voice transmission, various kinds of locators and some others...it's all yours.'

His chest kept blowing up and down in heavy breathing, yet it seemed as if regained conciousness steadily as the bleeping rate seemed not to rise anymore.  
Bulma had no other choice but trying to impact his sensible mind right now. Humans generally had no possibility to exert direct influence on their basic cardio-pulmonar system, but maybe...maybe Saiyans did.

She slowly bend down, switching on the scouter, ready to give her idea a try.  
A sudden _ZzzzzZzz _sounded before it ran its calculation and showed a small 2 with a pinkish dot at the top right of the number. On the bottom it illuminated 300.000 with a purple dot at the end.

'This is one little improvement. It reveals your own powerlevel in constant comparison to another located one. The colourful dots indicate familiar auras. Purple is you, pink is me and Yamcha and Krillin each have bright and dark green. Unfamiliar and unusual high powerlevels will be indicated with a red dot', she expounded further before tapping on the outter bottom of the glass. 'It'll also give u concrete information on how your powerlevel progresses, so you might wanna wear it while u train in the Grr', the bluehair added scanty before running up her hand along his face in lack of space; searching for the switching device at his ear.

Almost simulatously her center of attention changed back to the monitors that showed 195 beats per minute and a somewhat regular heartwave with 93% oxygen saturation.  
Bulma decided to continue this path, skidding downwards with her hips until she couched on her ribcage, her left arm located ina semicircle around his head whereas her right one persistantly assessed the oxygen mask on his face. He didn't briddle so far yet his glued, cramped eyelids continued twitching, approaching.  
Bulma gathered that her incessant jabbering ether caught his attention or annoyed him out of his faint; ether way it was good.

Meanwhile the view changed fully with the glass disclosing a green surface partened in countless squares.

'Thats the DragonBall rad-'

'Drah?!'', he interrupted husky, turning his face towards hers before flinching back in surprise as he hit his nose against her chin. Bulma's hand shook for a second, letting go off the oxygen mask which fell down in the procedure.

'Yes, that's correct', she accounted, ducking a little lower to observe the projection without giving his reaction further notice. 'You have 2 tiers implemente. This is the 'zoomed in' version, showing a range of about 2 miles. If you turn the connective panel at the edge of the glass this way, it zooms out. There you go', she furthered, giving action to her words. Out of nowhere the picture stretched, minimising the squares and suddenly depicting 2 yellow, pulsating dots.

'Thats the ones Krillin, Yamcha, Puar and me will go for from today on.'

'Hh..', he exhaled, incurious of her statement. His neck muscles ushered shaking from the little body tension he casted upon them, making Bulma go seriously pensive about him.

'So..you arent wondering about any of that..?'

'Why would I..', he aspirated flannelly as he took off the scouter, leaning back into onto the pillow in exhaustion. 'You'll collect them and revive Kakarot, not really suprising.'

Bulma was caught off guard at that second, but it only took her a moment until her inner devil spread his lips to a huge grin, nearly bursting in joy over this piece of information. Yes, surely, she didn't want to lie about any more things than necessary, but his nescience was coming in too handy for her to ignore.

'Ye..yes, that's right, I just thought you didn't have the head to contemplate about that yet.'

If he was truthful right now then he was unaware of the limitation of the Dragon Balls being only able to revive a person once in his lifetime. Then again if he didnt know that, it meant 2 things. Firstly, he seriously believed that Goku would be plainly wished back within the 3 years gap and secondly, he was convinced that he would have the chance to fight and outplay him.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at the struggling Saiyan, examining the pool of expressions he poured in his pantings and movements, but no matter how suspicious she was, there was nothing spoiling his act.  
Unbelieveable.  
Yet on the other hand, it did make sense. Vegeta had naught in his head beside his obsession with battling Goku an considering his non existent reaction to Goku's death anouncement, he must've been 100% sure that the other Saiyan would be wished back in time. That's why he was so calm, why he adapted and more or less agreed to the treaty of peace.  
This just had to be true.

_Too good to be true.._

* * *

_* I was little inspired by Coldplay- violett hill_


End file.
